In Another's Place
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is a royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they both switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. Now things are in another's place. Epilogue: A New Kind of Fairytale Ending. Complete. InuKag. R and R.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Regular Day

**In Another Place**

- _By FallenFan77_

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi you guys! It's Fallen with another story! I just needed to get this out since it's been on my mind for a while now. If I get good reviews, then I might even post the second chapter. Constructive criticism is allowed, it'll help me with my writing. I hope you like this new story, please review!

* * *

**Just A Regular Day - Chapter 1**

X

X

X

"We are in front of the newest hospital of where Shikon's Princess, Kikyo, is now-" a raven haired girl turned off the tv and threw the control on the couch. The news was giving a clip of a local hospital that was opening that day and many people gathered around it.

"Hey! I was watching!" her brother shouted who was sitting in front of the television. He crossed his arms, angrily when his sister turned off the tv, when he was watching the news.

"Yeah and mom just said we needed to go to school. If you don't hurry, we are going to be late," the girl said. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, a fifteen year old girl who had blue eyes and long wavy black hair. She was in a junior high school, that was a few blocks away from her home. She lived in a shrine with her family that many people around the city came to visit and pray.

"Aww," Kagome heard her brother whine. "Why can't we miss school today? I just heard that Princess Kikyo is in our city for the opening of the new hospital down town. Maybe if I ask mom, she could let us go and-" Kagome cut off her brother from talking any farther.

"Miss school?" she asked, arching a brow and giving her brother a questioning look. _I doubt that mama will let us go. _She thought.

"Exactly!" her brother blurted out quite loudly. Kagome snorted,"Okay kiddo, why don't you ask mama and see what she says." Her brother, Souta, was eight years old. He had black hair much like she did, but darker colored eyes.

Souta ran out of the living room,"Already at it!" he shouted, his voice filled with hope. Kagome rubbed her temples,"Little brothers."

She followed suit and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Kagome was ready to go to her school that was starting in twenty minutes. She heard footsteps coming, she turned around to see her brother standing by.

"Mom said that we couldn't go," Souta said crestfallen when he asked his mother the question. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"No shocker there," Kagome muttered, taking one last bite out of her apple. She walked over to the trash and threw it in. "Kagome, I wanted to see the princess. All the boys in my school said that they met her once and that she was really nice," her brother said, looking at her.

"Why do you want to see her anyway? She could be like one of those…like, um…celebrities, who always appear what they seem to be. Then when you really get to know them, they are totally different," Kagome said to him, rolling her eyes, she didn't like people like that, fakers much like it.

"Well Princess Kikyo is not like those fakers. She is really nice and if we are lucky we can meet Prince Inuyasha, he is always around when she is," Souta told her.

"Yeah and then maybe we can meet the Queen and the King and have a tea party," Kagome said sarcastically.

"You are just jealous of her," Souta said. Kagome choked on her apple,"Why would I be jealous? Just because she is royalty, Souta, doesn't mean I should be jealous."

Souta smirked,"Because she is going to have those fairy tale endings like you always wanted. Princess Kikyo lives in a royal castle, she is rich and famous. She is marrying a prince. Did I mention that you had a crush on him when you were little," he grinned at her.

Kagome let out a laugh,"Ha ha, okay. Like I would have a crush on that jerk of a prince. He is just as stubborn and a jerk like they say and come." Her eyes widened and she glared at him,"Have you been reading my diary?!" she bellowed. Souta gulped nervously.

"Mama! Kagome is going to kill me!" Souta feared for his life as his only older sister chased him around. She had fire in her eyes, she glared down at him.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Higurashi said, walking in to see her oldest child sitting on her younger one. Souta was hitting the floor, screaming 'Get off'. Kagome had a victorious smile, while she sat on his back, her arms were crossed.

"I won't get up until you tell me if you were reading my diary," she hissed at him. He turned his head over, she wasn't going to win this battle. He sucked in a whole lot of air, before shouting once more.

"KAGOME IS IN LOVE WITH PRINCE INUYASHA!" Souta shouted at the top of his lungs, hopefully the whole city didn't hear his shouts. Kagome got up on her feet with shock. Her face was beat red with embarrassment. It gave Souta the opportunity to get up and run away to grab his school-bag and say goodbye to his mother. He then ran out the door and off to school.

"I AM NOT!" she shouted, her face was the color of a tomato after her shout. "Kagome dear, you have to go to school. Souta left already," her mother said cheerfully. Kagome fumed and hosted her school bag on her shoulder. She kissed her mother on the cheek and said 'goodbye' as she left. _I am going to kill Souta when he comes home. _She thought, the grip of one of the strands of her schoolbag tightened in her hold.

xxxx

"Your highness, what is it like to come to a city instead of staying in your castle with your family?" a reporter asked her. "Lovely," Kikyo commented and walked passed them. After the ceremonially cutting the red ribbon to open the new hospital, Kikyo rushed to her limo where husband-to-be, was waiting for her.

She heard many other reporters call out to her to answer their questions. She didn't want to answer then and her bodyguards, what ever their names were, pushed the reporters out of the way. Kikyo didn't know their names because her parents didn't tell them to her. Even so, she didn't bother to ask because she was too intent of being the princess and future queen her mother always wanted her to be.

Kikyo was finally inside the limo and sat down on the closest seat. "Keh finally. Those damn reporters are so annoying with their flashing cameras and their questions," her fiancé said. Kikyo didn't smile once, she looked at her engagement ring. She didn't want to get married, she wanted to be a normal girl. She was only sixteen years old. She won't be getting officially married until she became of age. That was when she was eighteen years old. Only two years left.

The car began to move and they were on their way to another place in the city. A place in which she choose, which was a museum thirty minutes away. "Why the hell do you want to go to a place where they have things from the past. It's just crap that is hundreds of years old," Inuyasha said. Kikyo shot him a glare,"It is fascinating and I like it." They didn't speak after that. They were passing what appeared to be a school. Kikyo let the window down a little to get a clearer view of it.

She saw a group of girls standing by the entrance of the gate's of the school. _They must be waiting for someone,_ she thought. They were laughing and smiling. She wished to be one of those girls and not care about rules and how to be a proper princess. Kikyo sighed, _I wish I was a normal girl, even just for one day._

They finally arrived at the museum and she stepped out, luckily no reporters followed them. What a relief, they were like hornets, if you mess with one, then a whole swarm will come at you.

xxxx

"I see Kagome-chan!" a brown haired girl with blue eyes pointed out to see the said girl running towards them, her name was Yuka. "Am I late?" Kagome asked them, she panted after she ran a few blocks. She hated running, but if it got her to school earlier, it'll have to do. Although, she liked riding on her bike, but one of the wheels were out of air. Kagome drew in air and let it out slowly. Her heart was beating rapidly, but it was soon calming down.

"Kagome-chan you can't be running like crazy, you can hurt yourself," her other friend with short black hair and brown eyes said. She was known as Eri. The other one was Ayumi, with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. "But if she does hurt herself, then Houjo-kun will have to help her and give her some medicine," Ayumi stated. They were starting to talk as if she wasn't there.

"Um, guys, don't we have a class trip to go to?" Kagome asked, seeing her teacher and classmates go inside a school bus. "Yeah! Kagome, Houjo-kun will probably sit next to you since he is also going to the museum," Eri said to her. "Oh that's great," Kagome said in a low tone, _Just great. _She let out a sigh and followed them to the bus. Wondering how her day will turn out. Nothing _interesting_ ever happened to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: How was it? Good or bad? Please review and tell me how it was. I'll be starting to write the next chapter after I post this. Until then!

* * *

**Chapter Two Preview** - _Meetings_

It was unbelievably, weird to meet the princess. But things aren't always as what they seem.

* * *

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

******In Another's Place**

**-** _By FallenFan77_

******Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy these few days. Okay here goes the thanks to those who reviewed.

Liz Nekogami: Thank you so much for being the first to review, favor and follow my story. I hope you continue reading :)

Netflix: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following. Things will be awkward between them, mainly Kags :)

I love snowy owls: I hope you like this chapter :) thanks for reviewing.

Guest: Thank you for your review :) Enjoy the chapter.

x-Mystic-x-Night-xBlue-x-Sky-x: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following :) They will be meeting here, don't you worry.

earth princess terra: Here is an update and thank you for reviewing. I'll read your story after, because I know that you updated. I didn't get the chance to read it yet.

SilverMoonLite: Thank you for your review. It means a lot and thank you for following and favoriting. Enjoy the chapter :)

Gracel (guest): I'm sorry for the long awaited update, thank you for reading, here is the next chapter :)

I also want to thank, Sarabear209, Spirit Dance Soul Singer, storyofmylifeman, tigeraangel, for following my story :D

* * *

**Meetings - Chapter 2**

X

X

X

Kagome and her friends walked around, touring with the rest of the class. She rolled her eyes, these paintings weren't that interesting. They were pretty, but art never really was her liking.

"Kagome, what do you think about this one?" her friend Yuka said to her, showing her the tenth piece of painting that was in the museum.

"It's really nice," Kagome retorted.

"You said that for the last five other paintings we saw. Don't you like them?" Eri asked her.

Kagome shrugged,"They aren't that bad, they are nice. I don't like art that much. I'm starting to wonder who was it that choose to go to the museum in the first place."

Her three friends exchanged looks, their faces brightened when they saw a familiar person in the back of the room where they were. "Look there is Houjo-kun. Kagome go talk to him if you are that bored," Ayumi said. Kagome waved her hand to say no. "That's okay, he's pretty into art. Or at least that's what I've heard."

"Come on, just talk to the guy and maybe he can take you out on one of those dates that you always refuse on," Eri said, pushing her towards Houjo who was oblivious to the whole thing.

Didn't they understand that she refused those dates for a reason? She didn't like the guy at all. She liked him as a friend and that was it.

"You know what, I'll be right back. I have to go um...u-use the bathroom," Kagome told them. She quickly ran to the women's bathroom so she can be by herself. She didn't need her friends to set her up on a date. She can find a man by herself. Kagome sighed,"Life stinks."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," another voice said, agreeing with her.

xxxxxx

"Damn what the hell are all these people doing here?" Inuyasha questioned out loud, wearing a cap, dark shades and a dark red jacket.

"These people are students incase you haven't noticed by their uniforms. They are probably on a class trip," Kikyo said to him, she also had to disguise herself from not being noticed. She wore shades and a simple jacket over her purple dress.

"Keh, I'm not stupid." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. His eye twitched as they both walked around to see the paintings that were on the wall.

"I still don't understand why you like this kind of stuff. There's nothing special about it," Inuyasha said.

"You never understand anything," Kikyo responded.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Kikyo sighed and she began to admire one painting, which was a girl making a wish upon a star. _But that only happens in fairytales._

"How long are we going to stay here? Inuyasha questioned her, he wasn't really a people person and preferred to stay in his home.

"If you want to leave, you are free to go. I can take good care of myself," Kikyo told him, a bit irritated at his attitude.

"Keh, what would you mother and father think of me when I tell them that I left you here?" he said to her.

"Tell them I wanted to be alone. By myself. If they ask why, just tell them to lower the ropes of my freedom. I need some time by my self," Kikyo told him, she was riled up at being followed and not having the freedom that any other girl had.

Inuyasha scowled,"Fine. Just make sure that Sango is with you."

"Sango?" she asked,"Who's that?"

"Your bodyguard, the girl with the long hair. I'm surprised that you don't know her name," he said.

Kikyo shrugged,"Mother and father never told me my bodyguards name. I'll see you later at dinner."

Inuyasha hesitated to walk out the door, he cared for her, but they really didn't get on terms with each other. After their parents arranged them to be married, not because of their status, but because they as in Kikyo's parents, felt that Inuyasha was the right man for her to marry.

His father couldn't careless who he married, he married a human and he thought his son will follow his steps. His mother didn't approve of the engagement at first, but he needed a girl in his life, so that was the option.

"I'll see you later then," he told her, he left to his home. He heard that his brother was visiting along with his sister-in-law. Inuyasha had a grin plastered on his face, he needed to get a good laugh. Now that his sister-in-law calls him, fluffy, he couldn't wait to call him that.

Kikyo watched him leave, she didn't feel an attraction to him at all. She simply cared for him, like he did for her.

She needed to cool off a bit and walked off to the bathroom. There she splashed water over her face and looked in the mirror. Kikyo heard the door open then close back up again.

"Life stinks," she heard another girl say to no one in particular.

Feeling the urge to speak she said,"Oh yeah, tell me about it." Kikyo walked over to see the girl who spoke and she stopped in her tracks. The girl looked like her, except that her skin was tanner, her hair was wavy and slightly messy, her bangs looked much more ruff than hers. She also wore one of the school uniforms she just saw.

Kagome looked at her in confusion, _Why is she staring at me? Do I have something on my face or do I have two heads? _Deciding to introduce herself, Kagome stepped up to her,"I'm Kagome."

Kikyo looked at her extended hand,"Um..I'm," she took of her shades and placed them in her purse before looking back at the girl known as Kagome.

"Y-your Princess Kikyo," Kagome said, speechless that she was talking to a person who seemed like a celebrity, but it was a princess!

"Yes I am. Do you want me to sign anything or do you want a photo to go with that?" Kikyo asked. It was a never ending cycle, when ever a person would say it was her, they would always want something, a photo, a hug, or a signature. She didn't mind the young children.

Kagome brought her arm back and crossed it with her other,"I don't need anything."

Kikyo was taken back at her retort,"R-really? You are the first person who has ever said that to me. It feels go actually. I'm always getting asked to do things. It's really a bother."

Kagome smiled," You aren't what I pictured you to be."

Kikyo looked at herself,"Really? How else did you picture to me as?"

"Snotty, stuck up, into herself, prissy prissy princess," Kagome said, her eyes widened,"Not that I mean to offend you."

Kikyo smiled back and let out a little laugh,"It's no problem. I guess some girls would think I am that. I don't blame them. I am a princess, I live in a castle, I have everything that I ever wanted," she looked at the floor with a crestfallen look.

"But I don't have everything. All I wanted was to be a regular person. I don't like all the attention. All the rules, it's just so frustrating," Kikyo explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding,"I see." Kikyo walked up to her and around her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You know this could work," Kikyo said with a smile.

"What would work?" Kagome asked quite nervously.

"Switch," Kikyo told her with a bigger smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi, thanks for reading. Sorry for the long awaited update. Don't forget to review, I hope you liked it. Until then!

* * *

**Chapter Three Preview** - _Changes_

Inuyasha is questioned by Kikyo's parents about their daughters whereabouts. When Kagome arrives, she is quite uncomfortable with the situation.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**In Another's Place**

- _By FallenFan77_

**********Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Changes **-** Chapter 3**

X

X

X

"I am sure that her royal highness will be here soon," Inuyasha's friend and bodyguard said, patting him on the back. He had long black hair, but it was in a small ponytail, his indigo eyes were covered by dark shades, he wore the logo of the royal family on his dark suit.

"Keh, I know that Miroku. It's her parents I'm worried about. It ain't easy being engaged to a princess and having her parents breath down your damn neck asking where the hell is their daughter, when I specifically said she was at the museum with your dear Sango," Inuyasha said.

He tapped the table with his claws, waiting impatiently. Too impatient for his good, it looked like if the princess would walk in, she would be snapped in two. "Inuyasha, be a little considerate. The only time Princess Kikyo left was five months ago to visit your parents. I too would hate being cooped up in a extremely large home and sit around all day. With only having to go to the garden and to my own room," Miroku informed him.

Miroku sighed,"How long has her highness been gone?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch and growled,"About three fucking hours."

"Young man watch that tongue of yours. Or else it will fall out because of your foul language," the queen said, walking into the room where the two men have been waiting.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha said, bowing to her, then facing the other way to roll his eyes. Kikyo's parents were very protective over her and barely let her leave without any bodyguards, even on the grounds of her own home.

"Inuyasha, where is my daughter? I was told she was at the museum, but it's been way too long," the queen said, her name was Harumi, she had long straight hair like Kikyo did. Her dark brown eyes were filled with worry for her only child.

Harumi narrowed her eyes,"Why haven't you gone out to find her?"

Inuyasha pleaded for someone to kill him at the moment and sighed,"She will be arriving shortly. Her bodyguard, Sa-"

"I don't need the name of her so called bodyguard. If my daughter comes, tell her to meet me and her father at the grand hall," with that, the queen spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

"How can you stand to live here Miroku? The Queen is too much to deal with," Inuyasha said, scratching his head.

Miroku sighed and shook his head,"I don't know Inuyasha. Why do you keep asking me that? Find the answer for yourself."

A fox kit ran into the room, his auburn hair was tied in a ponytail by a blue ribbon, his emerald eyes were with fear. "Inuyasha you idiot. What ever you did to make Kikyo so mad."

"Shippo, what do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Princess Kikyo looks really different and she cut her hair!" Shippo cried out.

"What? Wait," Inuyasha grabbed the young fox kit by his shirt. "Who said it was my fault."

"You big jerk. Everything is your fault, you always start to pick a fight. L-let go!"

Inuyasha growled and dropped him on the head. "What the hell is she trying to do," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Miroku ran and blocked the door,"Don't be rash Inuyasha. I'm sure Princess Kikyo had a reasonable-"

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said, pushing him out of the way and opened the door to find the princess.

xxxx

Kagome entered, she wasn't fit for this. What in the world was she thinking, she couldn't possibly go through with this. It was insane, here she was, dressed in the same clothing that Kikyo wore. Surprisingly they fit her well. It did show more of her curves, not that she complained about it, but she didn't think it was princess-like.

_Hang tight Higurashi. It's only temporary. Kikyo wanted to be a normal girl for only a week. I can do a week. Just one week. _Kagome thought, but they were quickly broken when she heard a door slam open and she jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck were you thinking? It's been three damn hours and not even one word. Do you know how crazy your parents were when they asked me that I left you at that damn museum. Keh, what's up with your hair?" none other than Prince Inuyasha barged into the room like a deranged monkey looking for a bowl of bananas, tormenting her with a barrage of questions that she still left unanswered.

"Listen here buddy," she felt her feet moving on it's own. She poked him on the chest. "I don't have to take orders from you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ever heard of the term of being alone? I don't think so. Why can't people see that I just need some time alone for once," the words flowed right out of her mouth. _Shut up Kagome. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_ A voice in her head was telling her, but she refused to listen. "I can't be cooped up in my home for Kami knows how long. I want to breath in fresh air. I want to get out more instead of seeing white walls. Is that too much to ask?!" she shouted.

Inuyasha stood there, baffled at her out burst. Everytime he would try to speak, she would ramble even more, more about seeing the world and having a life. Kagome breathed heavily and she stomped her foot in an unlady-like manner and walked away.

Miroku stood there, his eyes were wide open. He has never seen the princess act in such a strange way. "Inuyasha my dear friend, you do not know how to deal with a lady." The half demon shot him a glare, mumbling the words,"Fucking museum changed her."

The navy eyed, black haired bodyguard laughed to himself and followed the prince. Inuyasha scoffed and looked over to Miroku. "Do you want to live another day?" he asked, raising a brow. Miroku didn't answer, but a lump formed in his throat. "Then I suggest to keep your damn mouth shut. We aren't speaking of what happened."

Kagome walked around, she was lost. Utterly lost out of her mind. At first when she came to the castle, it seemed so small, well not that small. It was your average size castle, but in the instead. Holy crap, it was a maze, there were so many hallways, she felt as if she was going in circles.

"Your highness, the royal ball is in an hour," a young woman said, she must have been a maid, of course because of her attire and she wore the symbol of the royal family on her apron. Kagome nodded, she kept on nodding and nodding, not sure of what to say next. "Right, well, you are dismissed. I'll be going to my room now," Kagome smiled and turned around to walk down the hall. "Uh..um, y-your highness," she heard the maid call out to her.

Kagome made an 'mmm' sound and looked at the maid. "Your room is that way," she said. Kagome nodded,"Yes. Right, I knew that." The raven haired girl walked, leaving a stunned maid there wondering what has happened to make her seem a bit off.

As she turned around the corner, the only door she noticed was a golden one. Her mouth opened slightly, letting out a surprised gasp. The door was big enough to let a giraffe through. Kagome turned the handle and opened it, there was an enormous bed in the far back, middle part of the room. Purple see through drapes hanging on the handles of the bed. She closed the door and let out a heavy, long sigh. _This is her bedroom? _she questioned her self. _It's more like a house built for twenty people!_

Kagome walked around and bit the bottom of her lip to explore, "her" bedroom. She opened one door and she gasped, _This is her bathroom?! _She shouted mentally. Everything was white, the toilet had a fluffy cushion over the top, the bathroom it's self was the size of her own room, back in her own home. There was a shower, of course, but there was also a jetted bath tub. Kagome shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom.

She ambled her way to the door that was on the other side of the room. Turning the knob, she peaked inside. "Oh my god, she has her own mall," she whispered, her eyes were wide with awe. There were dresses, all sorts of colors, patterns. There were long dresses, short dresses. It wouldn't have been a surprise if there wasn't any fancy dress that Kikyo had in here.

"Get it together. It's not like i've never seen a closet before," Kagome snorted, she went over to choose a dress. _I wonder how Kikyo is doing at my house. _She wondered. Her eyes set on a dark blue with black ball gown.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, uh that's the third chapter. I am stumped on picking which story I should update more, after I finish A LONG Journey Ahead. There are two other stories that I want to work on sooo bad, well three if you count Dead Inside But Still Alive, which I love writing for that one. Oh well, I'll update more for them since it's the weekend. Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Four Preview -**_ Little Brothers, Big Problems_

Kikyo is adjusting to her new life, in Kagome's place. She finds out that she has a "brother" and that he may be on to something. Kagome, has troubles on dealing with her "fiancé" and drama is bound to happen.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Chapter 4:Little Brother, Big Problems

**In Another's Place**

- _By FallenFan77_

**********Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's** **Note**:

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my story. It means so much! Thank you to the reviewers, followers and favorite's! I was planning to update yesterday, but I had a family gathering and my cousins took my computer away. That was messed up, I was about to post this chapter, but then the sound of screaming kids barged into my room. Anyways, enough of me rambling about it. Enjoy the chapter. To make it up, I'll post another chapter today.

* * *

**Little Brothers, Big Trouble - Chapter 4**

X

X

X

Kikyo was dropped off at her home by her "friends" being that they thought she was getting sick because her of pale skin. She had to some how convince them that she was, but it didn't matter now. She was at her "home" and she looked up at the stairs, what it seemed was that it was a shrine. "Kagome!" she heard a boy call out to her.

Before they switched places, Kagome fixed her hair to make it look like hers. Kikyo was good with the idea, though she missed her long hair, but it was the only way she would not be found out. Apparently a cute looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes gave her a medicine kit and inside there was scissors to cut the bandages earlier. The problem was her eyes. Kagome informed her of a store nearby for fake contact lens, they were about to leave the door. Until Kikyo reminded herself that she had her bodyguard waiting for her just outside the door.

There was a miracle when reporters came into the museum and her bodyguard had to keep them away.

Now here she was inside Kagome's home. It felt cozy and comfortable. Her own home was too big and so quiet, except the footsteps of workers and maids walking around the halls. "Kagome, is something wrong? You look pale," she heard an older female voice say to her, she appeared from the kitchen by the far side of the home. Kikyo turned towards the woman with the kind face and worried eyes, _this must be Kagome's mother._

"Nothing is wrong mother. I am perfectly fine," Kikyo answered with a smile that matched her "mother."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter, something seemed different, _Could it be that she met a boy? _She wondered. "Well then, why don't we go have something to eat," Mrs. Higurashi said, putting her hand on Kikyo's back, leading her to the dinning room that was connected with the living room and kitchen.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am," Kikyo told her and let Mrs. Higurashi take her.

Mrs. Higurashi told Kikyo what they were having. "I'm home!" they heard a young boy's voice shout, a bit to loud for what she was use too. Kikyo looked toward the door to reveal a boy wearing a plain orange shirt with blue jeans. He had the same brown color hair as his mother, but darker brown eyes. "Hey sis, what's up?" Souta asked her.

Kikyo pointed to herself, with a look saying,"Me?" and she thought, _Kagome has a brother? I have a brother? _

"Umm, Kagome did you hurt yourself today on the head?" Souta asked. Kikyo crossed her arms,"Nonsense, little brother. I just went on to the school trip to the museum and I thought it was marvelous. Looking at the fine art work done by other com- other people." She refrained herself saying, commoners.

Souta looked at her, in an odd way, and arching a brow. "I thought you hated museums, ever since grandpa would give you artifacts for your birthday that you make Buyo eat."

"I-I do hate them, I'll be right back. I have to go and do my homework. I have a lot of exams to study for," Kikyo nervously laughed and she walked away from him. Once she was out of their hearing reach, Souta spoke up.

"Mom, is it just me or is Kagome acting well," he used his pointer finger and pointed horizontally by his right side of the head, then doing circular movements, with a whistle. Indicating she was crazy.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a laugh,"Don't worry, she's fine." His mother went back into the kitchen to make them food.

"Well she is weird, she called me little brother. Kagome calls me by my name," Souta muttered to himself. He went to check on "Kagome."

Kikyo walked around the second floor, the first door lead to Kagome's room. She turned the knob and opened the door a few inches so that she could look inside.

"Um, sis, what are you doing?" Souta asked her, he just reached the top step of the stairs to see his sister looking into her own room as if there was a stranger in it. Kikyo turned around and gasp,"Oh it's just you. I am doing nothing really." Kikyo watched him eye her suspiciously. "What is it?" she asked in an irate tone.

"There is something different about you," Souta said.

"When you figure that out. Let me know," Kikyo stepped into "her" room and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, _I will try to avoid him, so he won't figure out anything. I hope he doesn't. _Kikyo gasped, _I don't even know his name and I'm suppose to be his older sister, in Kagome's place. This was harder than I thought. _

xxxxxx

Kagome was dressed in the dress, she twirled in front of the mirror. The day wasn't as she expected. Sure, every little girl dreamed of being a princess. To have that fairytale ending. She had to get one thing straight, she was in Kikyo's place, she wasn't a princess. She wasn't the one marrying Prince Inuyasha. Kagome blushed a little, thinking about the prince that she will surely be dancing with at the ball Kikyo's parents are hosting that very night.

She looked at the clock, there was only ten minutes for the royal ball to start, but then there were the people who would possibly arrive later.

"Y-Your highness are you ready?" she heard a maid call out to her from the other side of the door.

"Uhh," Kagome cleared her throat,"Yes. I am."

The maid entered, she was a young girl, a few years old. She was around seventeen to eighteen years old. She had long dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. What confused Kagome the most was that she looked frightened.

"Pardon me for entering your highness, this is my niece and she is new at working at the castle," an older maid came in, she had streaks of gray in her light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It's alright. What is your name?" Kagome asked with a smile at the new young maid.

The older maid's eyes widened,"Y-Your highness. Forgive me for saying, but why do you want to know? You never asked before," her voice quivered with fear. Kagome opened her mouth but let it ajar. _Kikyo told me that she didn't know any of the castle worker's names. Even her own bodyguards because of her parents, they never informed her of them. _

Kagome shook her head,"I'm sorry for not asking before. I just wanted to know that's all." The older maid looked at her cautiously, as if she were playing a trick, but then she nudged her niece's arm. Her niece stepped up and fiddled with her fingers.

"M-My name is Kasumi," She said.

"Pleased to meet you Kasumi-chan," Kagome smiled even more, even though the girl was a few years older, she knew she'd be a nice person to talk to at least. Kasumi smiled back and looked around the room.

"Excuse me your highness, I will go get his highness, Inuyasha," Kasumi bowed, walking backwards to the door, along with her aunt who did the same action.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and waited a little more until she heard knocking on her door. She said that the person was allowed to come in. In came, Inuyasha and his bodyguard.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome crossed her arms,"Yes. I. Am."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, _Inuyasha, you idiot. _

"Good, then let's get this stupid ball over with," Inuyasha said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and passed him, "accidentally" hitting her arm on his to make her way to the door. "I am way ahead of you," she said, ill-mannered.

"I'm," Inuyasha turned around, his golden eyes widened when he felt something jolt inside him when her arm brushed his. He whispered the next part under his breath, getting a wondering look from Miroku. "Glad we're on the same page." He watched his fiancé walk out of the room. _What was_ that?

Miroku shook his head,"Inuyasha, you managed to piss off a princess."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hiya you guys. That's for reading. I like this story. Oh, just to let you know, if by mistake I put a "t" in between the "a" and "s" of Kasumi's name, let me know. In my other story, The Other Worlds Of Us, one of the characters name is Katsumi. Anyways, if you never read that story, check it out, I posted two chapters, and I just might post another one today. So how was this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Five Preview **- _The Ball, The Dance and The_ _Call_

It is the night of the ball and Kagome couldn't be more nervous when she is told to dance with Inuyasha. Kikyo is called by a boy named, Houjo, and is asked out. What will she say?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball, The Dance, The Call

**In Another's Place**

- _By FallenFan77_

**********Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them, I am kind of sad that I finished my story, A Long Journey Ahead, but now I have more time to write this and three other ones. I will possibly write another chapter for The Other Worlds of Us, if you haven't read it, check it out. The next chapter of that story will be long. I am writing it as we speak/read. Anyways, I will keep this short and let you read the chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Ball, The Dance, The Call -** **Chapter 5**

X

X

X

Kagome walked, everytime Inuyasha would go close to her, she would walk faster. "Oi, wait the hell up will you? Why do you keep running away from me for?" a certain silver haired prince said to her. Kagome inwardly sighed and smiled at him while stopping.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about this ball," she said.

"Keh, that's a stupid excuse," Inuyasha retorted, he crossed his arms, but he would always stare in her direction. Wondering what has changed her all of a sudden.

Kagome wondered why he was wearing a hat over his head, but she dismissed asking him when she noticed the door. Her jaw drop, but then closed before the two guys can notice.

They sauntered upon a huge golden door lead by Miroku. Inuyasha offered his arm and Kagome gladly took it as a gesture of gratitude of how gentlemanly he was being. She smiled as she leaned in to his touch, she could already feel heat rising in her cheeks. Inuyasha relaxed when she leaned in.

"I see you two are getting comfortable," Miroku whispered, then getting a hit on the back of the head by a slightly blushing prince. Kagome didn't hear him so she just let her mouth hang open for a little bit.

"Oi, if you leave it open. Something is bound to fly in," Inuyasha said letting her go. In her mind she wanted to yell at his bodyguard, but then things would've gotten even more awkward if he didn't intervene.

She left his comment fly out of her ears, pretending that she didn't hear him as Inuyasha's bodyguard opened the door.

Inside there was many, possibly a two hundred people sitting and fifty dancing on the ball room floor. Was there anything that the castle didn't surprise her with? What was next, an enchanted mirror? Kagome let out a un-lady like snort at the thought and entered the room. The people gave her smiles, fake ones, their faces showed one thing, but their body language showed another.

She didn't like one guy, one that was stare at her all the time. He was on the other side of the room and from where she was standing, it gave her the chills.

"Princess Kikyo, could you care to dance with me," a lord asked her, bowing down in respect. She couldn't say no, but she wanted to. Kagome took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor. All those who sat down watched her.

For the first time in her life, she has never felt so weird. It was her first dance and she wanted to dance with someone special. Not some guy who couldn't stop staring at her with lust in his eyes. She inwardly gagged and faked a smile to him.

Soon enough there was a waiting line for those who wanted to dance with her. Was it this rough for Kikyo when ever her parents hosted a party? Possibly. She was exhausted after a few dances more. Kagome was about to charge to the nearest seat, if they were all taken, she could've pushed a person off of it. She shook her head, _I don't think I'll ever do that. _When she noticed an open seat, her feet shuffled in it's direction, but then there was a tap of her shoulder and the words of,"Would you like to dance with me."

Kagome looked into a pair of golden eyes and nodded, half concentrated in them and dazed in her own fantasy.

She was like a princess, heck she was playing the role of one that very moment.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand lightly placed on the right side of her waist, the other was holding onto her left hand that was lifted into the air. Then the music played a slow song and they began to dance. She was lost in his eyes like she was earlier. Her heart was racing and pounding in her head as he brought her closer to him.

It was a fairytale moment, just like how her mother would tell her when she would go to sleep at night. The only thing was, she couldn't be with him. No matter how perfect the moment was, she had to break it somehow. If she ended up falling for him or worse, her eyes widened, if he fallen for her. That would bring drastic consequences.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, but then she felt his chin on top of her head, she closed her eyes for a split second.

"Isn't all this twirling making you dizzy?" he whispered in questioning.

"No," she whispered back with a smile,"It isn't."

"What changed you?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing," Kagome answered quickly, a little bit louder than a whisper.

Inuyasha pulled her closer, his right hand was on her back. He breathed in her scent and it was a lavender floral scent with a hint of cherry blossoms in it. "I-Inuya-" a coughing noise broke them apart and Kagome turned her head over her shoulder to see the man that gave her chills.

"May I have this dance your highness?" the man asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his brows and dangerously looked at the guy,"Her highness is getting a little tired from dancing. If you'll excuse us." He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her off and outside the room.

Kagome gapped and looked at him incredulously.

He shrugged and walked off. "H-Hey, what was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing _princess_, I need some air," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and went in the direction of her room. That's when Inuyasha stepped in her way, but when she was about to tell him to let her pass, she paused when he asked her a question.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a minute and gave him a genuine smile,"Okay."

xxxx

Kikyo was settled down on the bed, she felt so relaxed, there was nothing that she had to worry about. She already finished the assignments Kagome was given as for homework, it took her roughly about an hour to finish. She already ate the food that was given by her "mother."

She let out a relaxed sigh and there was complete silence that she enjoyed. Minutes later, she jumped at the sudden noise and vibration on the bedside table, Kagome's phone was ringing. She hesitated to answer it, but then she did.

"Hello?" Kikyo said into the cell phone.

"Higurashi, how are you doing?" a boy was speaking on the other line.

Kikyo didn't answer, she first looked at the screen and it said it was Houjo. Then she pressed the phone to her ear when Houjo called her, Higurashi.

"I'm fine Houjo-kun. And you?" she asked. She rarely...never...spent time with boys her age. Her parent forbid it, until they met Inuyasha's parents, then a few days later she was told she was arranged to be married with him when she became of age.

"I'm great Higurashi. Say, how about we go see a movie. I know a great one that is playing in an hour." The boy said.

Kikyo tapped her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yes. I'd love to," she answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the shortness in the chapter. Maybe if I have time to post another chapter tomorrow, I will. My older sister will be visiting and I'm so excited to see my new born niece. She is cute, well all babies are cute when they are born. I just have to keep her away from my little sis, I'm afraid she might think it's a baby doll. Anyways, thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review there and tell me how it was. Until then!

* * *

**Chapter Six Preview** - _Going out and Sneaking out_

Inuyasha knows that the princess can not go out, even one step out of the castle. He has been told many times over and over, but the way she was and the way she is acting, made him change his mind. The only way out, was to sneak her out, with the help of his demonic powers, he knows that's the only way to do it. Although, he never actually showed "Kikyo" (who is Kagome), his demonic side with the necklace he has been wearing that has been hiding under his shirt. Kikyo gladly accepts to go out with Houjo and is going to see a movie. She starts to feel something...something that she never felt with Inuyasha.

* * *

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	6. Chapter 6: Going Out and Sneaking Out

**In Another's Place**

- _By FallenFan77_

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I have this time to write this chapter, yay! My sister and bro-in-law left with my parents and I'm suck with the kids and the baby. So enjoy the chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed;

Liz Nekogami

Inu chan (guest)

SilvermoonLite

StoryNinja101

earth princess terra

Guest

and llaynaBliss for following.

* * *

** Going out and Sneaking out -Chapter 6**

X

X

X

"Higurashi!" Kikyo heard as she stepped down the steps of her "home." She turned to the person's voice, it was a guy with brown messy hair and navy blue eyes.

_That must be Houjo, _she thought as she walked to him. Kikyo was dressed in a simple plain pink shirt with a jewel necklace around her neck, her denim shorts were an inch or two above her knees. "Hi Houjo-kun. It's great to see you today."

Houjo smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush a little. "Nice seeing you too Higurashi," he said to her. "Let's go, I already got us tickets to see the movie so all we need to do is by snacks."

Kikyo nodded and he lead her to the movie theater which was only a fifteen minute walk. In the mean time after all that walking she got to know the boy a little better. She would let out a few giggles here and there when ever he said something fun. He would give her a genuine smile and she would feel her face heat up.

_What's going on?_ She thought as she walked along with him, her hand went to her heart and she grinned.

A shadow passed over head and it caused her looked up and smiled.

xxxx

Minutes after asking her to sneak out of the castle, Inuyasha was dressed in plain non-royal clothing and so was Kagome.

"Look, I know I never showed you my demon form," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nodded, she knew that he was a half demon, but he never showed his demon form in public, so no one knew what he looked like.

Kagome's brows furrowed with confusion. She thought Inuyasha would show her, well Kikyo, his demon form.

Then she noticed him lift something over his head, a beaded purple necklace with fangs. He still had his golden eyes and silver hair, but he didn't have any human ears. There was only a pair of triangle white ears on his head. Then there was his nails that grew into claws instead of regular human nails. Even his teeth, they became fangs.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her feet shuffled in his direction. Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to do or what she was doing, but her scent blocked his senses.

"They are so...cute and fuzzy," Kagome said with a smile, touching one of his furry appendages. It twitched and she reclined her hand back to her side. "Sorry did I hurt it?" she asked.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle and shook his head,"No."

"So where are we going exactly?" Kagome asked.

"You know your parents are going to kill me for taking you out late at night. They'll have my head if they found out," Inuyasha warned her, after he propped her onto his back. Kagome shrugged and placed her chin on his shoulder," I'll take the blame. So you don't have to worry."

Inuyasha gapped at her, but then a grin spread across his face as he turned towards the open wind that was far on the side of the hallway. Kagome's eyes widened and knew what he was thinking. "Wha..Wait, you're not actually going to-" He began to speed towards it and she held onto him for dear life. Her face was buried in his shirt as she felt them soaring in mid air seconds later.

She opened one eye and her breathe lodged in her throat, the view was breathtaking when they soared in the air for a few seconds. Then Inuyasha jumped onto a branch of a tree nearby, on the other side there was the gate of the castles entrance. She was settled down and her dress had cuts that were barely noticeable. "How are we-" Kagome began to say, but her mouth was covered by Inuyasha as they were on a branch, hiding behind the leafs of the tree. "We have to be quiet if you ever want to get out of here princess," he told her.

Kagome whisked his hand away and crossed her arms. "I know," she whispered, the guard was going inside the castle to change his shift with another guard. "Here's our chance," Inuyasha said, grabbing her arm and she was back on his back again. He then jumped over the castle wall and began to run away from it. When they were far away, Inuyasha let her off his back.

Kagome's hair was all disheveled from the speed of how he was running and jumping into the tree. She looked over to Inuyasha who was staring at her. "What? Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, nothings wrong princess," he retorted. Kagome let out a laugh,"For a prince you don't act like one."

"Oh yeah and what about you your highness. You ain't like other princesses I've seen. If you don't like how I am, you'll have to deal with it."

"There's a thing called being different from other girls and I like you just the way you are," Kagome said to him.

Pink hue stained his cheeks and he turned around away from her while crossing his arms in a macho facade. "Keh, yeah right."

Kagome rolled her eyes and she noticed a carnival open by the park. She smiled and stared at it. The prince beside her noticed and he groaned,"Want to go there?" he asked.

Her face brightened like a child on Christmas day,"It's going to be so much fun."

"I don't know what it is about you girls and going to carnivals," Inuyasha muttered, he offered another piggy-back ride and she gladly went on and he took off, jumping over on the rooftops.

Kagome looked down and noticed two people walking in the opposite direction, she smiled at the person who smiled back. Down below, Kikyo was walking with Houjo. Kagome gave her a small wave and the real princess of Shikon waved back with a smile of her own. Kagome watched as Kikyo turned her full attention to the brown haired boy she was walking with.

"What happens in carnivals anyways?" Inuyasha asked, being that she was quiet, so he broke the silence between them.

Kagome blinked three times until she let the question sink into her brain before answering,"Oh there are some games, rides and possibly a firework show. If we're lucky, we could see one today."

"Unless we are caught by people with flashing cameras, we will only stay there for no more than thirty minutes and leave."

"Don't be such a party pooper Inuyasha. From your question, I bet you never went to a carnival," Kagome said.

"I've been to one and they ain't fun. They are stupid," he answered.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are and don't argue."

"No and it's a little late now don't you think?"

Inuyasha growled and dropped the argument. Kagome was smiling cheerfully, in her head she was doing a little victory dance. Minutes after Inuyasha skid to a stop.

"We're here. Let's go in quick and get out as fast as we can," he said. Kagome stopped him,"Try to have fun for once," she took his hand and guided him in.

"Keh like that's going to happen," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. The girl he was holding hands with glared at him, she looked at a little cart that had masks on them. The woman selling them was no other than the woman who use to take care of her, Kagome smiled. "Wait here and I'll get us some things to hide out identity." Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, but then he watched her run off to a cart and he waited.

"Kaede-ba-chan," Kagome whispered to the older aged woman. Her one good eye scanned the young girl before her. "Kagome, my dear it has been a long time since I've seen you," Kaede said to her. Kagome nodded,"Can I get that black mask and that white one?" she asked.

"Anything for you child. Free of charge. Just take it as a gratitude for helping me with my errands," Kaede said with a smile. Kagome nodded and thanked her before running off back to Inuyasha.

"You sure took long," he said. Kagome ignored his complaint and gave him the black mask, he was using the necklace that he took off earlier, over his clothing. Not seeing the cute and furry appendages on his head anymore or how long his nails were and his fangs.

"Turns out that this is a mask-carnival. The people who opened it suggested a theme, so that's why everyone is wearing a mask," she told him, now noticing more people enter with all different crazy, colorful and downright weird masks over their faces.

Inuyasha slipped the black mask on and he looked at her. Kagome was staring at him, the mask didn't look bad on him, it really brought out the color of his eyes.

"You look cute," she said, wearing her white one. Kagome took his hand to lead him off to the rides.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, _I ain't cute, cute is for puppies._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm sorry I had to end it there. Just when I finished writing this chapter, my niece woke up and then the others who were fast asleep woke up as well. I need to find ear plugs from all the screaming. I'm going to try to post another chapter. Unless if I manage to make my nieces and nephews quiet for a few minutes. My poor dog is being tortured from my three year old niece. I'm rambling I know, so how did I do? Good? Bad? Let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Seven Preview - ** Under The Moonlight With You

Kagome shows Inuyasha around the carnival, playing games and riding the rides. Then there's the case with the ferris wheel getting stuck and they are both stuck up on the top.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	7. Chapter 7: Under The Moonlight With You

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi. I am posting this chapter by my phone at the moment. The reason for that is that my parents took my laptop away and I won't be able to use it until Saturday. Goodness it sucks, but I have to follow the rules, so this would be a quick one. I will try to update, but it's hard being that I am in school, I started two weeks ago. It says it in my profile so that's why my updating won't be as quick as much. More information will be on my profile. I had this chapter ready and I am writing more by hand in my notebook, I love writing in it. So enjoy reading!

* * *

**Under The Moonlight With You - Chapter** **7**

X

X

X

Inuyasha was scratching his cheek as he was walking with "Kikyo", who was really Kagome, hand-in-hand. "What do you think we should do first?" she asked him.

He shrugged in response and muttered an," I don't know". He really didn't know, he never came to these things anyways.

"Mou...," Kagome eye's flashed to the carnival games and she smiled,"How about the dart game?"

"Keh, sure why not."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his voice of boredom and walked him over to the said game.

"Hi there little lady, one dollar and you get one dart, three you get three darts," the man behind the stand said.

"That's a damn rip off," Inuyasha said.

Kagome lightly elbowed him in the stomach and gave the man a dollar. The man grinned at her and gave a glare to Inuyasha. In return, Inuyasha stepped forward and growled at him, he wanted to punch the guy on the face, but Kagome placed her hand on his chest to calm him,"It's okay. Just relax."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned away from her, but he looked over to see her about to throw the dart to one of the balloons.

She muttered something under her breath and then, Kagome threw it, popping one of them. She jumped up happily.

"Nice shot miss," the guy said winking at her.

Kagome laughed and she smiled at him, the next thing she knew, she was being dragged off by a hot-headed silver half demon.

"Hey! I didn't even get the chance to get my prize," she complained.

"I don't like that guy, didn't you see the way he was flirting with you and you were flirting with him," Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at every male who was looking at her.

"What! I was not flirting with him!" Kagome shouted, getting many stares as they were walking on to other places.

"Yes you were and do not deny it, I saw it," Inuyasha said, he was starting to growl louder.

"No I wasn't, I don't even know how. I was just being polite for your rude behavior to him-...A-And would you stop growling at me everytime I'm trying to talk."

"Then what was all the smiling about eh?"

"I. Was. Being. Polite," Kagome broke the last word in syllables. her hands were clenched in tight fists to her sides.

"I don't care if you were being polite or not. We are leaving," Inuyasha said.

"Who made you high and mighty? You don't own me. I am staying here. You can leave for all you like, but I'm staying," Kagome said, turning around and walking off. _Who does he think he is? I know he's the...oh man. I'm in deep trouble now. _

Kagome groaned and walked around for a little while. She felt a whip of cold air and she rubbed her arms. Then she felt something heavy over her shoulders, she noticed a red jacket on her shoulders and Inuyasha walking next to her. He was very quiet, but with a scowl on his face.

"Inuyasha...thank you," she said, holding the jacket closer to her.

"No problem."

They continued on until Kagome noticed swirling lights and a big smile came upon her face. "Um.." she heard Inuyasha say, she looked over to him and he was scratching his head.

"You want to go there?" he asked.

Kagome didn't realize what she was doing, but she hugged him and thanked him once more. "Come on, it'll be fun, we can see the city and it'll feel like were closer to the stars when we are at the top," she said.

He shrugged and he followed her, once they were on the line, they were next to go on.

When they were sitting on the gondola with the bar holding them. "Is this safe?" Kagome asked the man who was at the lever.

"Sure is ma'am," the man retorted and he went back to talking to the girl he was standing with.

"Ugh, men," Kagome muttered and rolled her eyes.

"So all it does is go around and around?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup. Hey look we are going to the top!" Kagome said with a smile, her eyes were sparkling and Inuyasha looked at her.

She looked at him and said,"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...," he was about to say she looked pretty under the moonlight, but he shook it off and said,"Aren't you scared of heights?"

Kagome shook her head and looked up at the sky,"No. It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah..."

Then there was abrupt stop and they both moved forwards then back, harshly.

"Um, ladies and gentlemen, we are expecting a little technical difficulties," the man said below.

Inuyasha's eye twitched and Kagome laughed tensely.

"It'll only be for a little while," the man added. Inuyasha growled and he muttered,"Bullshit."

Kagome sighed and rested her elbow on her knee and her face on the palm of her hand, _Great. What will happen next? _

Unnoticed by them, a man wearing a dark black cloak and dark shades over his eyes, he was aiming at the corner of the seat, that held them the seat to prevent them from falling out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah...you have to love YouTube for when you watch Inuyasha videos, there's always a fight between Kagome and Kikyo. It's quite entertaining, but annoying. Anyways, thank you for reading. Sorry it was short. Suspenseful, I know. I didn't know how to end it. But I hope you liked it. I think this chapter was good. If I had any mistakes, sorry, it's hard writing this on the phone.

* * *

**Chapter Eight Preview** - _Dark Shadows Bring Big Problems_

A shot rang out and there were the many screams of people on the ride. Inuyasha watched in it slow motion, one minute she was sitting next to him, the next, she was falling to the ground calling out for him.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Shadows Bring Problems

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm currently using my phone for this. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it wasn't short, if it was, I'll be posting another chapter too.

* * *

**Dark Shadows Bring Problems** - **Chapter 8**

X

X

X

"I never imagined it to be this cold up here," Kagome said as she felt the wind blow cold air around them, she shivered for the third time they were sitting there. It has been ten minutes and Inuyasha was starting to get irascible.

Kagome felt herself getting pulled by the silver-haired man sitting with her and providing her warmth with his jacket and his arm around her shoulder. She gave him his jacket before getting on the ride and now he was giving it to her once more.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" she asked in concern.

"I'm a half demon. I don't get sick easily as you humans do," he retorted. Kagome nodded,"Right, because we are weak humans," she giggled.

"Damn right you are."

"Hey I didn't mean it, I was just saying."

"Well, you were saying the truth."

"How rude," Kagome said, moving away from him angrily and crossed her arms. Inuyasha smirked as he won their little argument.

The people below started to talk about the fireworks and the ones that were trapped on them on the ferris wheel said at least it'll make their day better. Kagome looked up into the sky when the first firework exploded in the air.

The way it looked and how clear the night sky was, the full moon in full view, the stars in the sky gave it a breathtaking view. She smiled as there were more launched into the air.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," he muttered. Kagome looked at him and she crossed her arms,"You aren't even looking." She muttered, jerk, under her breath and looked away from him.

"I am, it's just that it's too damn loud," Inuyasha informed her.

"Loud? But I don't see your cute little ears. How can that be?" Kagome questioned him, turning back to face him. "Just because you don't see em' doesn't mean they still aren't there. This necklace hides my demon features but that still doesn't mean I can't run fast or use my demon powers," he answered.

Kagome's lip's formed an 'o' and she nodded in understanding. She lifted one hand and touched the place where his fuzzy ears would be. "Yup," she let out a giggle and smiled,"They are still there." Inuyasha smirked and let his ears twitch and Kagome jumped.

She slapped his arm playfully," You did that on purpose to scare the life out of me." Inuyasha shrugged,"So what if I did."

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him,"Ah ha! So you did do it on purpose."

"So Sherlock figured out another clue. Way to go," he said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes and then more fireworks shot into the sky. Now there were figures that formed in the sky, first a dolphin, a smile, then there was a puppy and Kagome clapped and smiled.

"Hey they probably found out that there was a big puppy here already," she said.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over to his right. (A/n: Inuyasha is sitting on the right side of the gondola.)

"Fine," she spat out and moved further to the left side of the gondola. Kagome held onto the bar and continued to move and then something broke her thoughts. _Stupid jerk, telling me to shut up. Ho- _a shot was heard and then the bar holding them broke.

Her blue eyes widened in fear as she felt herself getting pulled along with it. Inuyasha watched it as if it was only a movie, playing it very slowly. Before he can adjust to what happened, the princess was falling to her death as she screamed all the way down.

Inuyasha let out a growl and jumped off his seat and dove to catch her right before she made impact with the ground.

"I'm dead aren't I," Kagome said her eyes closed shut. She had her arms tightly wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha looked down at her and tightened his grip around her waist,"I'm glad I didn't lose you. You'll be the death of me soon."

Kagome's eyes shot open and pink tinged her cheeks. "What...how was that..." Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest,"I thought I was going to die. I was so afraid."

She felt him tense up and she stared at him once more. His face turned serious, but his eyes were another story. They were calm and concerning, mainly soothing her nervousness from what happened.

"I will never let that happen to you again. I'll protect you, better than your weak bodyguards."

People gathered around and wondered if they were alright. Asking stupid questions like,"Are you okay?" "Are you hurt."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart,"Thank you. Inuyasha."

In the shadows, the man cursed under his breath. He had a call in-coming and he answered it,"_Did you get her?" _"Negative sir. She's still alive. The hanyou saved her." "_Well then. We have work to do. Get out of there. I have it covered for your disappearance. Something all people of royalty may as well find disturbing." _The man hung up and he stared at the half demon prince.

Inuyasha searched through the crowd of people, until a strange guy dressed in all black with shades caught his eye. He was going to step forwards, but then a swarm of people came out of now where with cameras.

"Your highness, can you explain what happen?!" a reporter said.

"Is the Princess alright?" a second one said.

Inuyasha growled and found that the man had already disappeared. "Get the hell out of my way," he barked at them and they all listened, clearing a path for him as he took off with the sleeping princess in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Did you know that it takes me an thirty minutes to one hour to write then post a chapter on my phone. Luckily I have the other chapters on my notebook. I'll be posting them later. I miss my computer it's easier using it than a phone with such a small screen that you have to put your face to it. Sorry, again, if it was short. I can't tell by my phone!

* * *

**Chapter Nine Preview - **_Parental Concern_

After finding out that the princess was in danger, the King and Queen plan to send Inuyasha back to his parents home. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	9. Chapter 9: Parental Concern

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I do own

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone, I'll be posting two other chapters for this story. I have them written in my notebook so all I have to do is type them up. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Parental Concern - Chapter 9**

X

X

X

"Last night Princess Kik-"

"On other news, we have recently discovered that someone wants Princess K-"

"What happened the other night to Princess-"

Inuyasha was siting in the royal living room with her royal highness next to him. Her parents were standing a few feet away and they looked like they couldn't breathe because of the redness of anger that was forming on their faces. It was early in the morning, around nine and they were all gathered in room, after having a silent breakfast.

"That's enough Inuyasha. Kikyo, go to your room. I'd like to have a little discussion with your fiancé," Kagome heard her "mother" say to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her "father."

"That's an order young lady, leave the room at once," the king roared. Kagome bit her lip and gave a look to Inuyasha asking him for forgiveness. In return, he gave her a small, but visible smile of reassurance.

Kagome nodded and left the room, her arms over her chest clutching each other as if they'd break like twigs. _It's all my fault. I told him that I wanted to go to the carnival and now my- Kikyo's, _she corrected mentally, _parent's are blaming Inuyasha. I shouldn't have left this stupid castle. _Her vision fogged with memories of last night, how he was acting somewhat nice to her, offering his jacket. A smile came upon her lips at the memory. The two of them under the moons light and the firework, before _that_ happened.

Kagome groaned as she stepped into "her" room, she fell backwards onto the bed. "You're highness, are you feeling alright?" the young maid, Kasumi asked her. Kagome smiled,"Yes, I am alright. Please call me Kag-," Kagome coughed and cleared her throat, _Oh no I almost said my name!_ She inwardly panicked and continued on speaking,"Call me Kikyo."

_I'm not going to get use to this at all. _She thought as Kasumi nodded and retreated when Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. As quick as a bullet, Kagome shot straight up on her feet and walked to him.

"Is everything okay? What did my parents say?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed,"I'll have to return to my father's castle. It would appear that I'm too much danger if I stay here with you. I'll be leaving at noon."

"What, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm going to go talk to my parents and straight this out," She walked passed him, but he caught her wrist and stopped her.

"No. You won't be doing that Kikyo." she flinched at the name, not in a bad way, she liked the princess. The other night, the real Kikyo was telling her about her date with Houjo. Kagome took her wrist out from his grip.

"Like I won't. I will tell them it was me," Kagome said.

"You what," she heard the Queen say, she was walking down the hall gracefully with the end of gown trailing behind her.

Kagome turned around and faced her,"It was me who wanted to go to the carnival...mother," the last word she seethed out. The Queen held her chin high and stared at Inuyasha then at "Kikyo."

"I see, Hisashi dear, come here for a moment," the Queen said. (A/N: I don't know if I gave the king and queen names, if I did, please tell me. So for now, I'll give them these names."

The King heard his wife's call and rushed over,"What is it Hikari?"

"Our daughter has something to say," The Queen said turning back to the said girl.

Hisashi looked over to "Kikyo" and crossed his arms and his brows narrowed,"What do you have to say young lady?"

Kagome drew in a deep breath, the tension in the room grew and all was quiet to hear the princess speak. "Mother. Father. Inuyasha wasn't..._isn't_ the one to blame here. I am," Kagome declared, she rivaled a look that of the Queen's.

"How can we be sure of that?" Hikari asked.

"Because I am telling you the truth. I was the the one who wanted to go to the carnival. I barely see the outside world. You make me stay here cooped up in our castle. I'm a prisoner in my own home. I want to have a little freedom. That is why I wanted to know if, it is okay with Inuyasha, that I go with him to his castle for a little while."

Three jaws fell open, behind the wall Miroku was grinning, ear to ear hearing the princess's words. "Hell yeah, tell them princess," he mumbled, but when the Princess's bodyguard, Sango passed his attention went on to her. "My, you are looking lovelier everyday," he said. She glared at him and scoffed,"I can't say the same for you."

Miroku's mouth went ajar and then a sly grin was then plastered on his face as he watched Sango walk off,"That's what I'm talking about," he went to converse with her even more. She would constantly tell him to get the hell away and slap him for his lecherous antics, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the guy, they have been working with each other for two years.

"Kikyo I don't think-" Inuyasha was interrupted by the Queen who had a modest smile on her face. "It is fine with me and your father. Inuyasha is it okay with you?"

"Huh...I...Uh, he looked over to the princess who had a pleading look on her face. "Sure."

"Manners," the Queen reminded him. Inuyasha had to force himself not to growl in front of the King and Queen and nodded,"Yes. It is fine with me that Princess Kikyo travels with me and Miroku and Sango."

The Queen was confused as to who was Miroku and Sango, but she did not care,"Well them pack what ever you need. Hisashi dear, we must see to the wedding plans. There is many things we need to do."

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched the Royals walk away, she instantly hugged Inuyasha,"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she repeated over and over.

"Uh," Inuyasha slightly blushed at her and scratched the back of his head,"No problem."

"So are we still going to visit your parents?" Kagome asked, she leaned forward to see his face. "Yeah, but aren't you scared like most human girls that I know?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head,"No. Should I be?"

"Well the only thing you have to be worried about is my half brother Sesshoumaru. He's a jackass, but he's alright. I like to bug him a lot, but the only thing that sets him straight is his wife Rin. I don't know how the hell that girl loves that stupid idiot."

Kagome thought about what he said for a few seconds and held her chin as her head nodded,"Opposites attract."

"Keh that's stupid."

"Hey, it isn't. It could be possible."

"It ain't true and ain't possible."

Kagome rolled her eyes,"We are impossible." Inuyasha was confused," What do ya mean? Make more sense wench."

She gapped at him,"Hey no name calling. If you name call me mister. I name call you." "I don't see that happening," Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh yeah, how about it dog boy?"

His smirk disappeared in a matter of three seconds flat and his eye twitched. "I ain't no damn dog wench."

"Yeah you are. With those cute little ears," she tweaked one of them and she giggled when he became silent.

He slapped her hand away,"Damn you." He began to walk away from her.

"Touche," Kagome said, blinking twice then walking after him.

"They have grown closer," Sango said, spying on the Prince and Princess as they walked into the royal gardens. Miroku was standing with her and he nodded,"I see that as well." Sango's eye twitched,"Is that necessary?"

"What is my dear Sango?" Miroku asked with a sly smile. Sango swiftly turned around, taking Miroku's hand that was groping her rear end and twisted it,"That." "Ow. Ow. That hurts. Could you kindly let go, my dear," Miroku said, he groaned in pain when his wrist was released by her death grip.

"No tricks. Oh, look isn't that cute," The brown haired bodyguard said, her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Miroku rubbed his slightly bruised wrist and looked with her.

Inuyasha was walking alongside the Princess. Continually, their hands would bump each others and Miroku watched with a grin as his friend confidently took the Princess's hand. Sango smiled and noticed the Princess tense, but then relax as she intertwined her hand with his.

"Their day at the carnival changed them for the better," Sango noted. "True, maybe we should go one day," Miroku said. "Nice try," Sango said she went to check on the highnesses to watch over them, because of her job.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I thought this was a cute chapter, it took me more than a hour to type it in my phone. What did you think. I think it was longer than the last one. I hope you liked it. I'll be writing another one.

* * *

**Chapter Ten Preview - **_A Garden_ _Fairytale_

Entering the royal garden, Kagome walks around with Inuyasha by her side. The beauty of it is almost as if she were living a fairytale. She can also see that she has mixed feelings about a certain prince.

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen.


	10. Chapter 10: A Garden Fairytale

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I can't believe I typed/wrote three chapters on my phone. Trust me I felt like blowing it up in a microwave because it wouldn't put the words I wanted. On other news, I'm going to be my sister's bridesmaid, her wedding is next week. So I'm going to see if I can update for my other stories. I'll most likely update Dead Inside But Still Alive on Monday. I hate to keep readers waiting. Ohhhh, I can't wait!

* * *

**A Garden Fairytale - Chapter 10**

X

X

X

Kagome stared at it in awe,"Wow, it's so beautiful." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head,"You come here everyday and you just say that now?"

"Well I keep my thoughts in my head. It's not like I talk to myself," she said. He looked at her weirdly but shrugged,"What ever you say."

Kagome looked over at the flowers on the other side of the fountain, she walked to it, but realized that her hand was still intertwined with Inuyasha's.

"Uh.." she trailed on, a dark shade of red was fighting it's way onto her cheeks and it succeeded when Inuyasha held onto it tighter and walked them over where she was looking at. "These are Ajisai's (Hydrangea's)." Inuyasha told her as she stared at them with a curious look as to what they were.

"They are so lovely, they smell nice to," Kagome said.

"Yeah oh and these are the lavender ones," Inuyasha told her, guiding her to a patch of purple flowers near the fountain. Kagome smiled and him and tilted her head in question,"Since when did you know so much about flowers. I don't take you as the flower-type guy."

Inuyasha grinned,"When I was younger, my father had built a garden for my mother and I would always go out there whenever she was there." Kagome giggled and smiled,"You must've been so cute when you were younger. I can imagine a little you with doggy ears."

"Really, maybe when you were a pup, you would scream bloody murder on every-little thing that scared ya."

"I do not get that scared easily," Kagome said taking her hand away from his to put both of her hands on her hips.

"There's a bug on your shoulder," Inuyasha said coolly. Kagome screamed and ran into his arms,"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off."

Inuyasha laughed at her, she caught onto his trick and gave him a hard look. "You jerk," she said pushing him away, but accidentally pushing him into the fountain. Inuyasha spit out water that entered his mouth and cleaned his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome held her hands in defeat,"I didn't mean to push you. I thought you were a big strong demon, who knew that this-" she pointed to herself,"-weak human can push you into a fountain."

He coughed, his red jacket was all soaked as to all of his clothing that clung onto him, he turned away from her gaze. Although she didn't see his mischievous smile. Kagome felt guilty and extended her hand forward to help him,"I'm so sor-"

The next thing she knew she was all soaking wet and Inuyasha was laughing so hard until his sides started to hurt from her confused expression. (A/N: That same face when Kouga first claimed Kagome to be his. 'o')

Realization hit her and she angrily held her fists in the air,"What was that for."

Inuyasha continued to laugh and coughed,"Hell...I'm...not...sorry."

Kagome's eye twitched and she splashed water on him,"I'm not sorry for that." Inuyasha growled at her and gave her a splash in return from irritation. Kagome huffed in anger and stood up, but the long dress she wore made it hard and so she slipped and fell on Inuyasha.

His hands were around her waist and hers were on his chest. She was gripping his soaked red jacket as they both stared at each other in the eyes. Amber clashed with blue, but with the contacts she wore, they were brown.

Time stood still and neither one of them dared to move, but it seemed as if by Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha was moving closer to her. Her heart began to pick up it's pace until she could hear the loud drumming in her ears and the blood rushing to her face at their close proximity as to how close their lips were to one another.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their throat both heads turned and Kagome moved away and looked away blushing furiously from the half demon prince who was blushing red as well. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but her highnesses parents informed me that the carriage for you arrived to take you to the his majesty," Miroku said, looking over to his friend who was glaring daggers at him.

Kagome got up and hid her eyes behind her bangs as Sango came to help her out of the fountain. "P-Prince Inuyasha. I will meet you in five minutes until I get ready. Excuse me." With that, Kagome left with her bodyguard.

Miroku stood there and watched the two girls leave before turning his attention to Inuyasha. When the half demon got up and stepped out of the fountain, Miroku held his hand in the air,"You were going to kiss the princess, give me a high-five."

Instead of a high-five, Miroku received a hard thump on the head,"That's for interrupting." Miroku nervously laughed and followed Inuyasha,"Sorry. That's my bad."

Five minutes have passed and both the princess and the prince were in the carriage that was waiting for them in dry clothing, but their hair still remained a tad wet. "By my sweet daughter, Inuyasha you better take care of my sweet Kikyo!" Kagome heard the Queen say.

Awareness filled her mind, _If Inuyasha was going to kiss me. He...he was actually going to kiss Kikyo who really was me, but not me at the same time._ She thought, somewhat confused but in her head it made sense. She sat three feet away from the prince who was thinking about the near-kiss situation.

They both let out a heavy sigh and remained silent for half of the trip to Inuyasha's home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Not Sure how long it is, took me yet another hour. Remember, I'm using my phone. Mou...I wish I could tell how long it was, it looks long on a small screen. I didn't think I'll be posting three chapters. Huh...I'll write another one. Writing this story is fun. Plus it is ending on Wednesday. I will answer to reviews in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven Preview - Carriage Rides and Meeting The Family **

With a silent ride to Inuyasha's home, they are so quiet that it can be cut by a knife. They each start to wonder what would've happened if they did kiss. It has also occurred to Kagome that, this is her first time meeting Inuyasha's parents. The reason is that Kikyo never met his and now, she has to. She is nervous out of her mind, but she doesn't have to worry so much. After all, she is with Inuyasha.

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	11. Carriage Rides and Meeting the Family

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Never...try...spinning...on...a...chair...when...y ou...are...getting...spinned...by...little...kids! It's torture! I can't see straight. I'll have to talk to my nephews, little trouble makers broke my mother's vase and they blame it on me for not looking after them. Ahh...the joys of being an teenage aunt. Enjoy the chapter...damn I'm still dizzy. I'll let you read now.

* * *

**Carriage Rides and Meeting The Family - Chapter 11**

X

X

X

She counted down from ten. Then from twenty, followed by thirty, forty, fifty, sixty. No matter how many times she counted down from a number of seconds, the minutes kept piling up on their edgy silence. It made her very uncomfortable. She would play with the hems of her skirt and shift around a little. He would do the same and they still wouldn't speak. Her cheeks would instantly turn red because of their almost-kiss in the fountain. Although, she would truthfully say that she wanted it to happen. If it wasn't the fact that she was in Kikyo's place, he referred her to Kikyo and she can't tell him a thing about her real self. Unknowingly, a certain silver-haired half demon wanted it to happen as well.

It stunk, her eyes dilated, no wait...it really stunk. "The hell, what is that awful smell. It smells as if something died in here," Inuyasha said, covering his nose as so did Kagome. A nekomata, named Kirara, as told by Sango who was now formally introduced to Kagome, glided in the air beside them.

"It's some gas in the air and- your...the man taking you just took off,"Miroku stated, the poor man saw the green smoke and jumped out of his seat. It was no wonder why Inuyasha didn't fell they were moving at all.

"Damn, that weakling can't take a simple mist of whatever the hell it is," Inuyasha said sticking his head out of the carriage window and yelling at the retreating man who was going back to the King and Queen's palace.

"Not to worry Inuyasha, we will stand by you and- where's the princess?" Sango asked as she looked in the window when Inuyasha hit himself when he was going back in.

"What the hell do you mean where is the princess. The wench is right," Inuyasha turned to see that there was no one sitting next to him and that the door was open. "Where the hell did she go!" he shouted in rage as he jumped out of the carriage and looked for her scent.

Kagome gave up on hitting the man who was carrying her over his shoulder. _Oh look, just what I need. To be the damsel in distress. This is great. Just perfect. _"Hey, I hope you are listening to me pal. If you don't put me down, some crazily over-protective dog is going to bite your behind if you do not let me go. I'm not in the mood to be playing kidnapped-princess and this sure isn't a great day for me. If you do not put me down, I swear, I will scream bloody murder on you. H-Hey are you listening to anything I'm saying," her voice was muffled by the bandana that she had over her mouth.

"Shut up Princess. We hear you perfectly clear, but we ain't willing to comply to your words. I'd suggest shut your damn mouth before I put a sock in it," the man said. Kagome's eye twitch, _Inuyasha is so going to kick your behind and then he'd put a sock in your mouth you jerk. _

Where did it all go wrong? One minute, Sango and Miroku were discussing about a green fog or mist, what-ever it was then the next thing she knew, the door opened as quiet as the wind and she was taken by bulky arms that were strong to kill someone in a second. Kagome groaned as the group of men..wait, scratch that, they had sharp pointy ears. The trademark of one being a demon. _This...this makes it a hundred times better_, she thought sarcastically.

"Hey you bastards. Put her down right now before I rip your heads off," Inuyasha shouted as he fell directly in front of them, feet away. Sango and Miroku followed suit on Kirara and went in their battle stance.

"Ah...whad'ya know. It's the half breed, half blood prince Inuyasha. What are you doing out here so far from home? Shouldn't you go back to your human mother. You're just a pathetic half demon-" the man hold Kagome was knee'd on the face by Kagome herself who's eyes flared with anger.

"You wench!" the demon growled, dropping her to the ground. She landed on frontwards and heard something crack. Kagome bite her tongue as she wanted to scream in pain. The demon swiftly kicked her on the stomach after backhanding her on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he charged for the demons who were frightened at the small change in his scent a couple of seconds ago. Sango and Miroku acted quickly and first went to rescue the princess and get her to safety. As for the band of demons, they'll have to get hurt by one pissed off dog. Inuyasha smirked,"You're going to regret ever going near her again."

Sango and Miroku carried "Kikyo" to Kirara and took off in the air. "Inuyasha! Let's go!" Miroku called as Sango told Kirara to go back to the place where the carriage was. Inuyasha looked up as he held one of the demons by the neck, he quickly but harshly punched him in the face knocking out some of his fangs and drawing blood.

"I'll get you for this half-breed," the demon choked. Inuyasha smirked,"Keh, I get that a lot, but then they never speak about it again." With that, he took off to where the others were waiting. He dashed to the princess's side.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" he asked her. Kagome opened one eye, she couldn't believe that she still had the bandana over her mouth and her hands were tied. She looked down and raised her hands a little in the air, but she winced in pain.

"I get it wench, you wanna be free," he cut the rope with his claw and threw it aside, the same went for the bandana.

"Inuyasha..." she said in a flat tone. From her tone of voice, Inuyasha's ears flattened,"Y-Yeah." She looked at him directly in the eye,"Did you kick their butts?"

"Keh, of course I did. If I didn't who wouldn't?" Inuyasha said, cockily crossing his arms over his chest and giving her his signature smirk.

She sighed and smiled,"Good, because if you didn't I would have," she said, trying to get up. Miroku and Sango gave them some privacy to talk as they went to gather some luggages to take on Kirara.

"Stupid girl, you'll hurt your self even more. Your ankle, it's sprained. You were kicked hard, I'm glad that your organs aren't badly injured. But your right cheek is a little bruised up," he told her.

"I can hop all the way, besides, it's not that bad. I hardly feel the pain at all," Kagome said, giving him a fake smile as she took one step, but then she gasped at the pain and fell frontwards. "Did you hear what the hell I just said? That isn't what I call '_hardly_' wench," he told her. Inuyasha slightly blushed as he wrapped one arm protectively on her shoulders, the other under legs to carry her bridal style. Kagome groaned from the pain, but sought comfort by him holding her.

"Do I need to remind you that-" Inuyasha said, growling that she didn't listen.

"Yeah yeah I know," she whispered with a smile as she snugged into him for warmth,"Humans are weak." He was taken back at her action with a shocked face, but it was instantly changed into a calm and caring expression.

"Ready to go?" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and they headed off to his castle. Thanks to his demon speed, they got there in thirty minutes and was welcomed by Inuyasha's parents. Kagome looked over to the tall and well built man that was the splitting image of Inuyasha, just more older and wiser. His white hair was in a ponytail and he wore the strangest clothing she has ever seen. Talk about seeing something you don't see everyday. Next to him stood a woman with the same calmness and smile that rivaled her real mother, as her long black hair flowed to her knees and her eyes filled with worry.

"Inuyasha my son, what happened as you came here?" she asked, looking at Kagome in his arms.

"Ran into some trouble. She's a little tired, maybe we can talk about it over dinner," Inuyasha said, walking into the castle. His parents began to speak with Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha walked around the corridors to a room that was right near his.

He looked at the raven haired beauty in his arms and smiled, he gently set her down and turned to leave until her voice stopped him. "Inuyasha...please don't leave me." Inuyasha turned to see her drowse eyes staring at him, he smiled, pulling a chair and placing it at the side of the bed. He slowly and cautiously took her hand and kissed it,"I won't. Don't worry. I'll be here."

Kagome didn't know whether she was hallucinating or seeing the real thing. She just felt the warm tingle of his lips on her hand as she gradually closed her eyes.

"Sleep well...my princess."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well now that was a good chapter, I think. As I said, I'll be replying to reviews.

**InuKags4ever: **I'm glad you loved it. O.O I hope you didn't kill your ears, ouch...

**StoryNinja101: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it as well. I felt like hitting Miroku, but I resorted to screaming and hitting a pillow lol. Thank you for your review!

**Liz Nekogami: **I know! I felt like beating the heck out of Miroku for that one, even as I was writing it.

**x-Mystic-x-Night-xBlue-x-Sky-x:** Unfortunately I think Miroku is going to get beaten up one day by how many people hate him for interrupting. Arigato.

**earth princess terra: **I was laughing while I read that part. I think it was my favorite part of that chapter.

**StevieWonderboyx**: You are very welcome, I feel so happy. Thank you so much for your review, I don't want it to end either, thank you for reading!

**SilverMoonLite: **Thank you, I'm glad, I hope you liked this one and thank you for reading.

I guess that's all the reviews from the last chapter, thank you everyone. Oh and thank you to **Animelove578** , for favoriting and following. I had fun writing this chapter and the others. Unfortunately this will be last chapter for today. I'm tired and I have a birthday to celebrate for my little cousin.

* * *

**Chapter Tweleve Preview - **_Riding For A Fall _

It's been a month since Kagome and Kikyo switched places. The two girls have never been more than happy about their decision. Inuyasha grew very protective over Kagome and now refers her to Kikyo, which causes her to put mass confusion in her head. There is also the case that someone finds out that the Princess, isn't really the real one.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	12. Chapter 12: Riding For A Fall

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I can't stop listening to Say Hey by Michael Franti and spearhead. Someone please stop me before it gets stuck in my head and...damn, too late. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Riding For A Fall - Chapter 12**

X

X

X

Kagome tiptoed down the corridors of the castle, as quietly as she could. Even in a castle of demons, some humans also roamed around for Queen Izayoi, their super hearing could make them run a mock at the slightest noise. She was in a silk blue robe of course she wore pj's under, but the robe made her feel most comfortable. Kagome and Inuyasha's mother became fast friends, Izayoi reminded her more of her mother's demeanor. Izayoi also loved to tease her and Inuyasha's relationship, even if they didn't admit that they were starting to have feelings for one another, she surely noticed it by their awkward silence between each other after the problem the encountered a month ago when the band of demons tried to kidnap her.

King InuTaisho was more like Inuyasha, strong and kind to people. He was a very powerful leader and king to that of his kingdom.

"Kikyo?" she heard the name and she quickly stiffened up at the voice. Kagome slowly turned around and let out a sigh of relief to reveal that Inuyasha was standing behind her. "What are you doing up so early wench?" he asked her.

Kagome crossed her arms,"Still going on with that I see and I'm going to the kitchen to make myself something to eat."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side,"I thought there's a reason why we have servants."

"But if we don't do something, then what will happen when we have to go out in the world and do things for ourselves. We won't always have someone to do our things," Kagome informed him as they strolled down the halls to the direction of the kitchen. Inuyasha thought about it and he stubbornly turned his head to the side, letting out a signature keh.

"Now, let's see what we can have for breakfast," she said as they walked into the kitchen and Kagome was looking at different recipes. "Why don't we go for the classic breakfast. Fruits, pancakes and other yummy food," she said with a smile.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Inuyasha asked her as she cracked some eggs and started to make omelets. He sniffed the air, a delicious aroma of the food she was starting to make made it very had for him not to space out and just take it all for himself, he was drooling over the food that he so badly wanted to eat. Kagome looked at him and giggled,"By myself and you'll have to wait mister drool-face." Inuyasha blushed and scowled at her, turning his back on her.

"Yash, can you pass me two other eggs please," Kagome said, pouring in two thirds of a cup of milk in a bowl. Inuyasha stared at her when she called him 'Yash' but quickly dismissed it as he passed the said items to her.

"Thank you."

Kagome cracked them and placed them in the milk, she then put in a pinch of salt, followed by a quarter teaspoon of cinnamon with a teaspoon of vanilla extract. "What'cha makin?" Inuyasha asked staring at her as she mixed the ingredients together. Kagome smiled and looked at him,"You'll wait and see." He groaned and sat down watching her contently as she walked around here and there. She got out a bag of bread and cut them in thick slices, then dunking each side the bowl.

She quickly went over to the skillet and buttered it over as she placed it on medium heat. Placing the soaking eighteen slices of bread until they were golden brown which took about fifteen minutes. Once they were ready in a full of twenty minutes, she cut some strawberries with blueberries and began to set the table, walking in and out of the dining room.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and it melt amazing he wanted to dig in as he sat down. "Hey aren't cha going to eat too?" he asked, he was about to pick up a slice when a hand slapped his hand softly. "Not yet, hold in your appetite dog boy and wait for your parents, they must be starved as well," Kagome said to him, putting omelets on each plate. She set one for Miroku and Sango as well. No more than five minutes passed when Izayoi and InuTaisho walked into the dining room and saw the two of them.

"Good morning, what is this?" Izayoi said with a bright smile at the surprise breakfast.

"It's my yummy omelets and french toast with strawberries, blueberries and a side of maple syrup. I hope you didn't mind, I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality," Kagome said.

Izayoi smiled at her and went over to her son,"She will make a wonderful wife." Inuyasha was taking a bite out of his french toast and choked on it. If Kagome hadn't served him a cup of water and juice he would have passed out.

"Mother, did you have to bring that up," he said to her. "I'm sorry dear, but it's true," Izayoi said, when her husband pulled her a chair and she on the side of the table as so did InuTaisho. Miroku and Sango came in, but Kagome had noticed the bright red handprint on Miroku's left cheek. She sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha muttered that he was stupid and Sango had no choice but to sit next to Miroku.

"Kikyo, this is very amazing, where did you learn how to do this," Izayoi said amazing at her cooking skills. Kagome blushed at the compliment much like how Inuyasha said earlier. One pair of eyes eyed the princess as she laughed nervously.

"I just learned by myself," Kagome answered quickly and they began to eat. Minutes later, their stomach were full and were all laying back in their chairs. Kagome was the first to get up and collected their plates. Izayoi was about to protest but she didn't when her son volunteered to help her. Both of them disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a baffled King and Queen, Sango who watched them leave and Miroku having his piece of french toast hanging in his mouth.

Sango slapped his arm,"Eat that will you."

"I'm afraid that it's too good to be eaten," Miroku said. "Eat it or you won't be eating at all," Sango said. Miroku ate it as quickly as he could. He and Sango excused themselves from the table and left the room and stood outside by the door.

"They are already acting as a married couple. Oh I can't wait for their wedding, but we will have to wait a few years," Izayoi sighed, sipping a cup of her tea.

"Or not my dear," InuTaisho said earning a confused look from his wife.

"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked, setting the cup down to look at her husband.

"I have to speak with Inuyasha later, there has been some changes with the engagement," InuTaisho said looking in the direction of the kitchen. Izayoi's eyes softened and looked in the same direction.

"You want to get out of here?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome finished cleaning up the dishes. Kagome stared at him and turned her head to the side,"Are you sure? Wouldn't there be any demons out there that would try to hurt you?"

"Nah, Sesshoumaru is coming with Rin today and it'll be fun to see the bastard. So why don't we go out. I can show you this great place around here I discovered when I was a pup," Inuyasha told her.

"Okay," Kagome said,"But let me put on some different clothing. I think you should too," she said with a laugh. "Right," Inuyasha said, hue of light pink stinging his cheeks. Kagome nodded and walked off to her room, there stood Sango standing in front of her door.

"Oh hey Sango wh-" she was grabbed by her arm and dragged into the room. "Ouch," she said when Sango let her go, rubbing her now-red arm from the grip.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength, but there's a reason I'm here," Sango said, narrowing her eyes at Kagome.

Kagome became unease at her tone of voice and stepped back. "I know you aren't really her. So tell me who you really are. I know that the princess doesn't take time to know people. I'm not being rude but she is like her mother, who doesn't care about meeting other people."

Caught red-handed, Kagome sighed and sat on the bed,"I'm sorry for lying about who I am," her head was down, her eyes not seen by her bangs covering them. "A month ago, Kikyo and I met in a school trip at the-"

"Museum," Sango said, Kagome nodded and continued on. "Yes, she wanted to live like a normal girl. By the way we looked, we were mostly like twins except for my blue eyes, which I got brown contacts for to hide the fact I wasn't her when we switched."

"You know, that was the most idiotic, stupidest thing a princess could do. But you know what good came out of it?" Sango said. Kagome looked up to see her smiling. "I made a friend, so I won't let you get caught. You don't have to worry. So tell me what's your name, your real name," Sango told her.

Kagome smiled back,"Kagome."

"Please to meet you Kagome. You know, I don't know how long you are able to hide it. Maybe you should tell Inuyasha soon, because from what I see, you guys are getting pretty close. And the one he thinks he's getting close to is Kikyo. Not Kagome." With that Sango waved bye and left the room.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, _Tell Inuyasha? I don't know how. He'll hate me for it. _She remembered that she had to meet him. Kagome quickly got ready and went down stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," she said, upon seeing Inuyasha standing near the door, one leg on the wall, he was wearing a red kimono, something that seemed very ancient. "What's with the red outfit?" she asked curiously.

"Just something I had, I haven't wore in a long time. Let's get goin," he said. The two walked out and left.

"So the princess is really not the princess. After failing to kill her, she wasn't the real one. Hm...I guess we'll have to tell Naraku, don't we Kanna," a woman on a floating feather said, she floated off to her master's home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'll be posting multiple chapters today too! Yippee! I'll be working on One Love Two Hearts Three Words too. Even for Dead Inside But Still Alive, I hope your aren't disappointed that the chapters will be short. That's the problem when you use your phone to update. Oh well. I'm working on the other chapters so stay tuned. I just missed lunch and now I have to eat something, I'm starved.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen Preview - **_That One Kiss_

Inuyasha shows Kikyo (who is Kagome) to a secret place, but when they are too close, something is surely bound to happen. Inuyasha's half older brother, Sesshoumaru arrives with his wife Rin. Kagome starts to realize that she has fallen for Inuyasha already, but does she have the guts to tell him the truth about her?

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	13. Chapter 13: That One Kiss

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's** **Note **

I just updated Dead Inside But Still Alive, it's a relief that my parents didn't take my phone away or I won't be posting this chapter. Hehe, I can't stop listening to First Date by Blink 182, they rock. Ahem, got carried away a little there. So, I'll let you read, enjoy!

* * *

**That One Kiss - Chapter 13**

X

X

X

Inuyasha jumped high in the air, listening to the sweet laughter of the girl that was on his back. He smiled as he swiftly dropped down, then jumping higher in the air.

"Wow, if I were to jump this high, I don't think i'll ever get tired of this view," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should take you out some more then," he said boldly. Kagome gapped and grinned at him,"Are you asking me out dog boy?"

"What? Did you accidentally get hit with a branch on the head? I didn't ask you out, where did that come from?" he asked, running on the ground as the treaded the forest floor.

Kagome shook her head and laughed,"Alright, so are you going to tell me where are we really going?" she questioned him.

"Keh," he answered her with a grin of his own. "Hmph, so I'll take that as a no," Kagome said.

"Damn straight," Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh even more.

Minutes went by and Inuyasha stopped, Kagome gasped at the scenery. It was beautiful, there was a lake, with a waterfall that glistened and if you noticed really hard, there you would see a rainbow. "Inuyasha, it's...I can't begin or believe to describe how beautiful it is."

"Believe it, I know it's great huh," he said, putting her down on the ground, he took her hand to guide her to the water. Inuyasha sat down on a rock with her sitting next to him, their feet dangling over the water that was a few inches below.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the forest scent. "I see you are enjoying this," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder,"Very much. Thank you."

Inuyasha slightly blushed and crossed his arms,"Enough thanking me already," he said stubbornly.

"What? I'm thanking you, what's wrong with that?" she laughed.

"I don't need to hear a thanks. Just seeing you happy is all the thanks I can get," he answered. Kagome blushed and smiled, looking down to the water to see their reflection. "Yash, are you blushing?" she teased.

"What!" he shot up on his feet. "Oi, I ain't blushing woman."

"You say one thing, but your face is saying another," she teased him again. "S-Shut up or else," Inuyasha said, with a glare. Kagome challenged him,"Or else what dog boy?"

He scooped her up with his arms and smirked. Kagome looked at him then at, oh no, realization hit her,"Hey you better put me down on-" she didn't finish her sentence when he threw her into the water.

"Maybe the water will do ya some good wench!" he shouted. Under water, Kagome's eye twitched, _Two can play at this game. _She didn't come up.

Inuyasha smirked in victory, but then it faded when he noticed she wasn't coming up. His ears twitched to see if he can pick up anything. "Kikyo?" he said looking over to the water. "Shit," he muttered and dove into the water, he went over to the spot where he threw her.

_Damn it, woman. Where the hell- _he noticed her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her up to the surface. Inuyasha sprung out of the water with her safely secured in his arms.

"Oi," he tried to move her a little. No response. Inuyasha resorted to another way, his face wet down to hers his eyes closed and it was only millimeters away from her lips when Kagome's eyes shot open. "I-Inu..yasha?" she questioned._  
_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look into hers,"Dammit wench you scared the hell out of me. What if you died down there!" He blushed when he thought about what he was about to do, he was so close and-...he growled at the thought.

"S-Sorry," his tone was starting to get her riled up,"But wasn't it you who threw me in!"

"Why the hell are we yelling!" he shouted.

"I don't know you started it!"

"No! You did, woman!"

"Me! Me! It was you!" she hit him on the chest with her clenched fist.

"Hell no!"

"Why are we even fighting?!"

"I do freaking know!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Then they both became quiet, as he held her hand that hit him on the chest. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"You know, I've been thinking of a redo even though, it never happened. After our last interruption," Inuyasha said, brushing a lock of her black hair behind her ear. She felt her face heat up and stuttered,"W-What, d-do you mean b-by that?" _Wait, is he thinking about..._

Inuyasha's hand went to her cheek and cupped it softly, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was afraid that at any minute that it would just jump out. This time was different, much more slower as his face hovered by hers, minutes could've gone by, but no it felt as if it were an eternity to her. _Yeah, it is...are...we...going to...I think we are. _She thought.

Kagome gazed into his eyes, mesmerized by his golden orbs as they drew her in with such intensity. Then, she felt his lips on hers. It was soft and subtle, innocent and sweet. It was like the world stopped spinning around them and only the quietness of the forest was heard.

The kiss ended moments after and they panted for air, both staring at each other with wide eyes. There was definitely a spark between them and with that kiss, it ignited.

_Oh my kami..._she thought. Inuyasha fell silent then got up,"We should get going."

Kagome nodded and she went on his back, they didn't speak when he ran them both to his home.

"Inuyasha, great, you are here. Sesshoumaru is here with Rin and...why are you two soaking wet?" Izayoi questioned, crossing her arms and arching a brow.

"I'll see him after I wash up," with that Inuyasha left Kagome standing there and went to his room. Miroku was standing in front of his door and grinned,"Let me guess. No interruptions this time."

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Miroku winced at the door slamming, but his grin still remain.

Kagome walked up to her room, passing a slightly weird looking Miroku who was smiling as she passed. _He's acting more perky then usual. _Kagome ran into Sango, but she the bodyguard walked in to talk to her. "So what happened with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Um..."

"Oh crap. I know, it's none of my business, I get it," Sango said, heading to the door.

"No, it's okay. I trust you it's just that, I think I'm..." Kagome began to blush furiously.

"In love with him. Kagome, you got it bad," Sango told her. "Thanks, I think we got that covered. I don't know how I can face him now," Kagome buried her face in a pillow.

"Don't you worry. I heard his brother and sister-in-law are here, so I'll let you get ready. I'll call you when to go down," Sango said as she left the room.

Kagome nodded and sighed,"I think I fell in love with him already. This is not good."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Couldn't sleep, I had to post this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll post more chapters tomorrow I already typed them up, I just need to sleep...zzzzz

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen Preview** - _The Awkwardness and The Break-In_

Did she need to say it? How bad and awkwardly their relationship became after the kiss they shared? To add more to the awkwardness, apparently his sister-in-law heard. What else could happen?

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	14. The Awkwardness and The Break-In

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi! I was going to put more than two chapters yesterday, but I fell asleep lol, I had a workload of homework, but I didn't get some much today as yesterday. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Awkwardness and The Break-In**

X

X

X

"Kikyo, is there something going on between you and Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked as she and Kagome were sitting on a window seat. Kagome took a sip out of the green tea and didn't meet Izayoi's inquisitive eyes. Kagome looked out the window and shook her head.

"I see, he has been acting rather odd lately. When Sesshoumaru came to dinner, I was surprised that he didn't call him a, well," Izayoi patted her arm,"We'll talk more later on. InuTaisho must be discussing somethings about your engagement." Kagome looked at her.

"Things about our...what do you mean?" Kagome questioned, turning her head to the side.

Izayoi's eyes widened,"Oh dear, I wasn't suppose to say that. Um, we discuss more about it tomorrow. If that's fine for you." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Kikyo."

"Goodnight," Kagome answered and went back to looking outside the window.

She remembered the dinner she had with Inuyasha's family. When Sesshoumaru and Rin came, Miroku kept cracking jokes to her about how Inuyasha would call him a bastard of a brother. What really caught his attention was when Inuyasha didn't even make one single cold remark to his older half-brother.

Sango was the one to find out about the kiss, it was written all over Kagome's face when she was explaining things to her. Sango, to her surprise, was happy that the two of them were close. Then she was reminded of another problem, Kagome wasn't the princess. She wasn't the one who was getting married to Inuyasha. Kikyo was. In some ways, Kagome envied her, but she got over it. Speaking of Kikyo, she should be calling any minute.

Kagome flipped open her cell-phone to see the said princess's text message. _"Hi Kagome! How has it been? I know we talked a few days ago. How many times have I thanked you? Over a thousand times, haven't I? Well, your family is alright and well if you were wondering-" _She reading it and the part about her family.

She missed them. Kagome smirked, wondering if -_"I guess we were going to get found out soon. Your little brother Souta, found out yesterday about our switch. I didn't fix my hair like yours and then he caught me when I thought he left for soccer practice. Your grandfather really is something about spiritual stuff. He keeps giving me these creepy looking claws about demons. How has it been going for you? Are you and Inuyasha doing alright? I'm sorry if things are awkward, with the engagement situation. I promise this will only go on for another week and-" _

"Kikyo," Kagome heard when she was about to finish reading Kikyo's message. Quickly, she switched the phone off and looked toward the door to see Rin entering the room.

"There you are. Goodness, you are one tough girl to find. If Izayoi hadn't told me where you were, I think it'll take me hours to find you," Rin said with a smile.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" Kagome said with a bright smile of her own. Rin grinned,"A little birdy told me about what happened between you and Inuyasha."

xxxx

"You stupid idiotic lecher, I should kill you for what you just said and for eavesdropping," Sango said, pinning Miroku to the floor.

"Uh...S-Sango, if it wasn't for my life on the line. I think I would be enjoying this moment-..OW!" Miroku said, his face buried in the carpet of the hallway.

"Do you have any idea that what you told Rin, wasn't the best thing for Kagome," Sango hissed.

"I get that know, please refrain from the violence," Miroku murmured into the carpet. Sango inwardly growled and let him go, she brushed her clothing off and crossed her arms as Miroku got up from the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked her.

Sango arched a brow,"We? Oh no, there is no we, there is only a 'you'. _You_ are going to tell Kagome the truth. _You_ are going to tell her that it was _you_ that told Rin about you-know-what. And_ you_ are going to clear this up."

Each time she said, you, he earned a punch on the arm. "I think I'll have to look for the palace nurse from all the abuse you have given me my dear Sango," Miroku said, slumped on the wall as he clutched his arm.

"Fix it Miroku," Sango said as she left him. Miroku watched her go and smirked,"I think the pain is worth it."

xxxx

Kagome blushed as she began to tell Rin, she knew the cheery and sweet girl wouldn't tell a soul as Rin began to squeal at every detail.

"Oh Kami...Kikyo, it's like it's written out of a fairytale," Rin said with stars in her eyes.

Kagome sighed,"Not likely."

"Cheer up Kikyo, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He would fall for you some day," Rin said with a comforting smile.

Kagome nodded,"I guess." _But he's not suppose to fall in love with me he's suppose to fall in love with the real Kikyo. _"Things have gotten awkward between us." Rin gapped,"Then I should go talk to him and-"

Her eyes widened into the size of golf balls and Kagome blurted out a loud,"No." Rin gave her a questioning look. "Because, then things might get even worse. Let's just not do anything and everything will just return back to the way they were."

Rin shook her head, Kagome thought it will fall off her neck,"I don't think so missy, go to your room. I've heard rumors that the lecher in the castle goes around groping girls in the dark and he takes his chances on demonesses as well."

Kagome laughed and nodded,"Okay, night Rin and thanks."

Rin smiled,"Hey that's what friends are for. Don't forget you can tell me anything Kikyo."

_Anything, maybe I should tell her that my name is_ - "Rin wait there is something else I should tell you," Kagome said. The said girl stopped and turned around when she was just outside the door.

"Um...never mind, I forgot," Kagome quickly said. "Okay, but if you remember, you can tell me. Night," Rin told her then left.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and retreated to her room. Sango wasn't waiting at the door like she usually did. _Hmm...she must be beating up Miroku. _Kagome laughed and walked into the room and closed the door.

She went over to her bed and sudden an unnerving chill went down her spin. _Someone is here, _she thought. Kagome heard a creak of the floors and when she turned around, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I think this chapter went well. I'm done with my homework, yay! So I got to write this chapter, double yay! I used my phone for this...boooo...but I updated which is great. I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen Preview -** _One Pissed Off Puppy_

There was someone there. A dark aura surrounding her room. What he found, wasn't what he expected. He wanted to kill, but there was the fact that she was in the arms of another and unconscious. Not only that, he became one pissed off puppy, that turned into a full demon on sight.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	15. Chapter 15:One Pissed Off Puppy

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Who likes cookies? Show of hands and I wanna see them! I love cookies, oh and cake sounds good too. Sorry if I made you hungry, my sister at a chocolate chip cookie in front of me and that was so mean! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill her. Enjoy!

* * *

**One Pissed Off Puppy - Chapter 15**

X

X

X

Rin tapped her foot on the floor as she watched Inuyasha pace around the room. "I don't know Rin. I can't exactly go into her room and talk to her."

Her eye twitched and she whacked him softly over the head,"Would you suck it up and be a man. She's just as confused as you. Earth to Inuyasha, has it ever occurred to you that she might as well have the same feelings that you have for her?"

Inuyasha rubbed his head and shot a glare to his sister-in-law, that gave him a harder whack by Sesshoumaru who just came in. "What the...hell... Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled at him. Sesshoumaru's emotionless face remained the same as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Alright dammit. You people are crazy, so leave me alone would ya! I'll go talk to the wench already," Inuyasha said, passing them and muttering profanities under his breath.

Inuyasha stopped at the door her room, he held one hand up to knock when he smelt a stench in it, not the causal smell of her lavender floral scent. "Kikyo," he whispered, he turned the knob but it didn't open. "Oi, what the hell," he fumbled with it and it wouldn't budge. "Kikyo!" he shouted desperately.

Inside the room Kagome was being held very closely to the man, one hand on her neck the other on her head. "I want you to call him," the man order her. "Get off me you-"

"Say it," he hissed coldly in her ear and pulling her hair in a painful way. It was moments ago when she regained consciousness. Kagome tried to hit him but his grip on her neck would only get worse. She gasped for air. "Inu-Ya..Yasha," she choked on saying his name.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he could hear her and someone else, his growls got louder and his parents were in the hall and noticed him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" his father asked. "Someone is in the damn room," Inuyasha retorted, his face couldn't be seen by his hair. Izayoi placed her hand on her son's shoulder, but what shocked her was when his head snapped in her direction. Showing his full demon features.

"InuTaisho," Izayoi whispered, calling her husband to her. InuTaisho growled,"Damn, I need to get tetsus-"

Inuyasha snarled at the door and he lunged at it, breaking it down. His eyes fell on the man holding the girl that called him. "Get your dirty hands off of her," his voice was deeper, scarier, but in a way of protection.

His parents looked into the room and noticed the man. "Naraku," InuTaisho said, his voice with all seriousness and venom that could kill.

"Long time no see...hmm. I see you still have your human wench with you," Naraku said. InuTaisho pushed Izayoi behind him and his brows narrowed. "I guess apples don't fall far from the tree. Inuyasha, you care for this girl, deeply. You almost seem to love her. Tell me what will happen if I told you that this girl is-" he was suddenly shot back into the wall by a bright pink light.

"What," Naraku shot as he looked at himself, his clothing all burnt and watched as Inuyasha quickly ran to the girl who was breathing heavily.

"Mother," Inuyasha raspy said. Izayoi trembled with fear of what was going on, hoping no one would get hurt. "I'm here."

"Take Kikyo out of her. Father follow them. I'm going to kill this bastard," Inuyasha declared.

His mother ran over to the two and with InuTaisho's help, they carried off the unconscious girl out of the room. Sesshoumaru and Rin were passing by and when they noticed the commotion, Rin ran to her In-laws.

"What happened to her. Is she alright?" Rin asked with wide eyes. Kagome groaned,"I'm alright. I-Inuyasha, where is he?"

"He's in the room," Izayoi said.

"That man, he's evil. His aura, it was pure evil. I have to-"

"You will not be doing a thing, he got away before Inuyasha can do anything. The man was no man. It was a mere puppet," Sesshoumaru said, holding Inuyasha like a rag doll.

"Sesshoumaru, can you treat him better!" Rin said, running over to the them.

"I'm fine damn it," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! No swearing," Izayoi said, putting a bandage on Kagome's forehead where there was a cut.

Miroku and Sango came down from the hallway and notice the whole royal family there. Sango opened her mouth to speak, but Miroku beat her to it.

"Did we miss something?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Not very fond of this chapter, but I like clueless Miroku. I think it's funny.

**StoryNinja101: **Oh I agree, Miroku was stupid wasn't he. I love soccer! It's my favorite sport besides volleyball.

**kkkkKatieKatkkkk:** Arigato, I hope you liked this one.

**earth princess terra:** I was just about to post this chapter when you reviewed. Thank you for your review.

Thank you for your reviews, I posted a one-shot called His First, check it out if you want to.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen Preview** - _Kikyo is Kagome part 1_

She will be telling one more person the truth about who she is, but that's not all. It would appear someone else over heard them. Who could it be?

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	16. Chapter 16: Kikyo is Kagome part 1

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay! Another chapter, this story is like the first I ever put more than two chapters in one day. I'm happy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kikyo is Kagome part 1**** - Chapter 16**

X

X

X

Kagome was in another room, one that was just across from Inuyasha's. When the intruder was in the castle, none of the demons could tell that he was in there. She hugged her shoulders, he was evil and she didn't like it. For some reason, she felt that this wasn't just the end of it. Her memory was foggy, but she heard him say those words.

"_Inuyasha you care for this girl deeply. You almost seem to love her. Tell me what will happen if I tell you that this girl is-" _then he was thrown back and couldn't remember anything else.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" she heard Rin from outside the door.

"Oh, I'm fine, you can come in," Kagome said.

Rin sat down next to her,"What's up?"

"Me."

"Huh?" Rin was confused and scratched her head,"What do you-"

"Rin, remember when you said I can tell you anything," Kagome said, her gaze never leaving the floor. Rin nodded. "Okay, but promise me that you won't get angry, I will explain it if you let me."

Kagome saw her nod once more and she let out a heavy sigh,"Everyone has been saying that I am acting different, the truth is that I am not who you think I am."

Someone was passing by the room and heard her words and listened intensively.

"Kikyo what are you-"

"It's not Kikyo. My real name is Kagome. Kikyo and I switched places a while back. I know this is all new and you're mad and-"

"Ki-...Kagome, I am not mad. When I first met Kikyo, she didn't even want to get to know me. You, Kagome, you made the time to talk to me and get to know me. I'm glad you are my friend, but did you tell Inuyasha yet?"

"Yes, Kagome. Did you tell Inuyasha yet?" they heard another voice say at the door. Both girls looked over to see Izayoi standing their with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"I-I..no," suddenly feeling ashamed, Kagome looked down. "I see, you better, InuTaisho made some arrangements. They aren't good news,"Izayoi said.

"What arrangements?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo will be getting married in a week," Izayoi said, her stern expression turned sad,"I know. It's hard, I feel that Inuyasha shouldn't be marrying her as well. They aren't compatible, they only care for another, but in time that will not change. I can not force my son to get married with someone he doesn't love. Kagome, there was a reason why you and Kikyo met, to switch and I think I know what that reason is. I was for you to met my son. Kagome, we will, well...I will do my best not to let Inuyasha and Kikyo get married. It isn't fair for the both of them."

Kagome gapped like a fish, was it just her ears playing tricks or was Queen Izayoi really saying that.

"I'm going to take a breather, okay," Kagome said, her feet moving by their own and walked out of the room.

She walked out into the gardens to find Inuyasha standing there. "Kikyo," he said looking at her.

Her eyes began to water and she took a step back, _No, he has fallen for Kikyo. He thinks I'm her. I have to go back to my own home, my own place. _She shook her head,"S-stay where you are don't come closer o-okay."

Inuyasha was confused, _Is she pushing me away?_ he thought as he took one step forwards. "What's wrong? Why are you acting weird?" he asked.

"I'm not, it's just that I have a lot of things going around in my head," Kagome said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"If this is about what happened between us then I want you to know something," he said, catching her wrist and turning her to face him.

"Inuyasha when we ki-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers. _He's kissing me...oh kami I can't feel my legs. I think I'm dying. _Kagome's eyes widened and the water in her eyes strolled down her cheeks. Her hands made fists as they gripped his shirt and his hands were on her waist to pull her closer to him. She closed her eyes, her face was heating up. Inuyasha could hear both her and his own heart beating simultaneously.

Their lips were locked in harmony, it wasn't like the first kiss they shared. This time it was much more, slower, passionate and unbelievably amazing.

It all ended to soon and he pulled away to look into her eyes, he brushed the tears away with his thumb,"I don't know what it was, but what is it about you that made me feel different. There's something about you that's different."

Kagome buried her face in his chest and he buried his nose in her hair to smell her scent. "I think I know what that reason is. Inuyasha there has been something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Behind the trees, Kagura's eyes narrowed,"Naraku, I hope you are seeing this. It would seem that your suspicions were correct. Inuyasha has fallen for that girl. What do you propose I shall do next?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

May have been a tad of ooc. I think I liked this chapter. I think it was short, but I still can't tell! Tell me how this chapter was.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen Preview** - **Kikyo is Kagome Part 2**

Kagome tells him the truth, but sometimes the truth hurts. Then he says the thing she did not imagine him to say.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	17. Chapter 17: Kikyo is Kagome Part 2

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's twelve! Woah, I didn't know that it was that late, but I can't stop writing now! Gah! We are nearing to the end, the end! I'm going to miss this story. Oh and for my next story, I was going to put a summary in Dead Inside But Still Alive, but I was thinking of having you guys choose from a poll that I will do tomorrow, errr today...later?

* * *

**Kikyo is Kagome Part 2 - Chapter 17**

X

X

X

"Rin, you are stepping on my foot."

"Oh sorry Sango. Ow, hey watch were you walk."

"Girls, I can not see. What is my son doing."

"He kissed her!" three faces were plastered on the glass window as they were looking at the couple below.

"Way to go Inuyasha," Izayoi said with a smile.

"Oh no, do you think Kagome told him that she isn't Kikyo?" Rin asked.

"I can't tell, by any chance is their a lip reader?" Sango questioned.

"What are you three doing?" Miroku said, walking up to them. They all turned around and quickly said,"Nothing." Miroku went to check and see,"Is that...haha, by all good and evil it is."

"Miroku what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with Sesshoumaru," Sango said pushing him away from the window.

"I was but things were very...quiet. He smiled when I got nervous and said that he can tell that I was afraid. Damn that guy scares the shi-"

"Ahem, it's my husband you are talking about," Rin said, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Miroku held his hands in defeat,"Hold it. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh Sesshoumaru hasn't killed anyone for five hundred years. Where's your pride?" Izayoi said, looking through the window.

"That somehow killed it my pride and did you have to tell me that your majesty, his smile says death as it is," Miroku said. Izayoi did an un-lady like snort and rolled her eyes,"Men are such babies."

"I can vouch for that. Miroku why don't you go eat something or make some ramen," Sango said.

Miroku's eyes widened,"Are you trying to kill me woman? Inuyasha loves ramen and if I touch it I'm dead. I quote by the said guy,"You touch it. You die." And I am not joking," he said.

"Izayoi, if the Kikyo and Inuyasha don't get married, do you think he will marry Kagome?" Rin asked.

"It might be possible and..w-wait, what's going on," Izayoi said, her eyes looking at the couple down below.

Four faces went on the glass and noticed the two of them arguing. "What happened?" Sango questioned. "Kagome said something and now Inuyasha is yelling."

InuTaisho passed the room, he glanced inside for a few seconds and kept walking on. A minute later, he retraced his steps and stood at the door. His wife, daughter-in-law, his son's friends were all at the window. Then they turned around to face him.

"Do I need to ask?"

"Quick, the garden!" Izayoi exclaimed, the girls ran with her to the said place. Miroku stood there and scratched the back of his head.

"Miroku, can you inform me what is going on?" InuTaisho asked him.

They heard screams and the two men went to go and investigate.

Sesshoumaru cracked one eye open as he was resting on the balcony, he heard what his half brother's wench said. She wasn't Kikyo, he knew it. Couldn't the pup smell by her scent? The real Kikyo smelt like Bellflower and this girl smelt of lavender. Like every human being they always had a distinctive smell. He picked up the shouts of Inuyasha as he accused her of lying to him. If the others knew and how could they play such a game like that. Then the last one, Sesshoumaru shook his head, _Idiot. He loves her, but he wants her to leave. _

"Mother you knew!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I just found out and don't your raise your voice at me young man," Izayoi said.

"Sango, Rin you too. Why didn't you tell me. Was this all just some kind of joke?" Inuyasha said, his temper flared.

"No, we didn't know. Obviously Kikyo wanted to be a normal girl and like the saying goes, there's always a twin out there," Rin said.

"Shut up and don't say-" Inuyasha was hit on the head very hard. "Don't speak to her like that. You sent her away, why is that little brother?" Sesshoumaru said.

Izayoi gasped,"You sent Kagome away!"

"Is that her name or is it a fake? Why wouldn't anyone tell me!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Would someone tell me what is going on around here," InuTaisho said.

"Dear Kami, okay. Kikyo wasn't Kikyo, it was a girl named Kagome who took her place so that Kikyo could live in her place as a normal girl. Now, that you know, your son sent her away to her home. Inuyasha, stop her you don't know what you are doing. You love her an-"

"No mother, I didn't. I don't know anything, but I know this. I won't see her. All of this was a lie. Father, the wedding is in a week correct?" Inuyasha said. InuTaisho nodded. "Good, then I'll be prepared. I'm retiring to my room," Inuyasha said, leaving.

Sango pulled her hair,"He's marrying Kikyo?! Has he gone insane? Does he know what the hell he is doing?!"

"Dear, there is nothing we can do. If he wants to marry her, even if he's denying his feelings toward Kagome. Kikyo's parents told me that there is no way out of the wedding. They are to be married in a week," Izayoi said, InuTaisho went to calm his wife.

"This sucks ass...Miroku keep your hand away," Sango said, shooting him a glare.

"What can we do?" Rin asked.

"There is nothing we can do. Kagome has gone home. Kikyo will be returning and she and Inuyasha are getting married, end of story," Sango said.

"That's one messed up story," Miroku said.

"Well, life isn't a fairytale. Just when things were getting interesting, damn it sucks," Sango told them, walking away.

xxxx

Kagome met Kikyo by her home.

"He just freaked out? Thinking it was a game, wow,"Kikyo said, blown away at what Kagome told her.

"Yeah, so I guess this is goodbye," Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded,"Yup, bye Kagome. Oh and about Houjo, he knows already, but now I had to call it off. I heard I'm marrying Inuyasha in a week." Kikyo noticed Kagome flinch.

"Yes, I know. Have a happy life, make him happy after all this mess," Kagome told her.

"I'll try, but I know I'm not the person that will grant that. Only you can."

"Tell him that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go far and all."

"Okay. Take care Kagome."

"Bye Kikyo."

That was the last time she heard from Kikyo. Kagome walked her way home, she noticed her brother standing outside.

"Hey squirt," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Sis, it's been a while," Souta said with a smile.

"It has, I'm going to lie down for a bit." "Sis is something wrong?"

Kagome faked a smile,"No, everything is alright."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Only three chapters to go. Boy I'm going to miss this story. Hey, I haven't forgotten about the bad guys just yet. My favorite part was the beginning. I should really go to sleep, but I can't stop writing.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen Preview - **_Liar Liar the Enemies on Fire_

Kagome is taken by Naraku who is using her as bait to lure Inuyasha. This was their finally goodbye, but he wants to tell her that he loves her. But, he just couldn't admit it.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	18. Liar Liar the Enemies on Fire

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I think I'm sleep writing, I don't remember writing half of the last chapter. I keep sleeping for a few minutes then waking up lol. This chapter might be a killer and a twist. Enjoy!

* * *

**Liar Liar the Enemies on Fire**

X

X

X

It's been five days since she has last scene Kikyo and Inuyasha. She was getting better, but when she heard on the news for the fiftieth time that day that the two of them were getting married in two days, she became depressed.

"It feels good to be home," Kagome said as she fell on her bed and looked up at her wall after entering.

"I bet it is, isn't it," a man said walking into her room by the window. Kagome sat up and dashed to the door, but he was there in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything," Kagome said.

"Oh princess, we know one thing that Inuyasha cares so much about you," Naraku said to her.

"That's where you are wrong, he doesn't."

"My, that's a shame, but that doesn't matter now," Naraku said, grabbing her by her hair.

"Hey that's my sister! Let her go!" Souta came into the room and throwing the ball he had in hand, at Naraku's head.

"Kagome, you don't want to see him dead do you," Naraku told her, catching the ball with his other hand never taking his cold red eyes off of Souta. "Naraku don't you do anything to-" Naraku pulled her up to meet his gaze.

"Boy, tell Inuyasha that I got what he cares, he'll pay for what he has taken away from me. You better tell him," Naraku said jumping out of the window, with Kagome.

"Sis!" Souta shouted, he looked out of the window to see no trace of them what so ever.

He gripped the window pane and narrowed his eyes,"Inuyasha is my only hope. But how can I find him?" Then he remembered.

"_If you need anything, you can just call. Same thing goes for Kagome. I owe you for not telling your mother that I was Kikyo," Kikyo told him. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."_

"Hello?" he heard on the other line of the phone.

"Souta? What's-"

"He took her. I didn't know what to do. He just came in and now I'm scared that he might hurt her.

In the castle, Kikyo was sitting with Rin and Izayoi, both women were talking about the wedding, but none of them were enthusiastic with the idea of it still going on. Inuyasha was standing in the corner with his father.

"Wha..h-hey Souta hang on a second. Who is he?" all the attention was on her.

"Kikyo, who are you talking to?" Rin asked.

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha then to Rin,"Kagome's brother. Something happened," she said covering the phone, then talking into it once more.

"Souta, stay calm and tell me what happened...Ok...I see. You said his name was Naraku?" Kikyo said in a questioning voice. The name made Inuyasha growl and almost take the phone away from her.

"Don't worry, we'll find your sister," Kikyo hung up the phone and looked at the others. "He says that he came from the window. Apparently Naraku was holding Kagome by her hair and causing quite of a lot of pain. I'll go call the police and-"

"No. I'll handle this," Inuyasha said, leaving the door.

"But we don't know where he can be Inuyasha. Don't be so thick headed!" Kikyo shouted.

"I guess you don't know what I'm like. So shut up," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo feel silent and she and the others watched him leave.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Miroku paled and inched over to Sango,"I'm telling you he's got that killer smile again." "Man up will you," Sango said, rolling her eyes at him.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, the only place that he knew where Naraku could be. The place where he, Kikyo and himself grew up. He remembered when they were only a few years younger, Naraku liked Kikyo, but her parents didn't see him as high standards.

So from that moment on, it was said that he and Kikyo were to be engage, driving Naraku to madness. Naraku kept telling him that if he couldn't have her, no one could. _That was why he tried to kill...Kagome at the carnival. _Inuyasha thought.

He stopped in front of the house and entered. There he saw Kagome tied to a chair and duck taped on the other side of the room he was in.

"She is just like her, except for the eyes. If I hadn't sent her brother to get you. I could've had her all to myself," Naraku said walking in from another room.

"You got me where you wanted. I'll take Kagome out of here and we'll settle this, for good," Inuyasha said.

"No, you see, that's where you are wrong, both of you can die. Together, as for me. I can possibly live a life with Kikyo if I wanted to," Naraku said, laughing menacingly.

Kagome managed to tear off the tape off her mouth,"You are sick." Naraku glared at her and backhanded her on the face,"You shut up bitch."

Inuyasha growled and took Naraku's neck and tossing him to the other side of the room. "Don't you fucking touch her you bastard."

Her eyes widened,"Inuyasha.."

"Shut up, I don't need to hear anything that comes from your mouth," Inuyasha said, his back towards her.

"For someone who doesn't seem to care for her, it not how I see it," Naraku said, wiping the blood off of his chin. "It will be sad if she never returned the same feelings she had for you," in his hand he had a button. Inuyasha's eyes widened, in a flash he took off the ropes holding Kagome, taking her in his arms and throwing themselves out of the door.

They heard the shouts of Naraku just when the home exploded. Inuyasha used his body to shield the blast from hitting Kagome. "Inuyasha are you-" Kagome stopped when he placed her on the floor and turned away from her.

"You can go home now," he said coldly.

"Inuyasha, what did I do to make you act so distant? I know it was stupid that Kikyo and I switched and I know you're mad, but let me tell you this Inuyasha. My feelings for you weren't a game, they were real. Goodbye," Kagome said, walking away.

"Kagome..." her eyes widened when she first heard him say her name. She turned around to look at him. Inuyasha's hand clenched in a tight fist, _Kagome I love you. _"Goodbye." Kagome bit her lip, fighting the tears that wanted roll down her cheeks, she knew her way home from where they were. _Goodbye_ Inuyasha.

Kagura watched them both go their separate ways. Finally, she was free and Naraku was dead. "Time for a new beginning, right Kanna," she said to the girl. Over the years, Kagura never has seen Kanna smile, until that point. "Right," they left, carried off by the wind.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed it, since it's two in the morning, I will be posting the last two chapters later today after school or during lunch. Goodnight...er...morning? Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen Preview** - _Move Along, Just To Make It Through_

It's the day of the wedding, Kagome is told that there is a school trip to Paris, she always wanted to go there. But the only thing that's keeping her is Inuyasha, but he's getting married. So the only thing she has to do is move along just so that she can make it through.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	19. Move Along, Just To Make It Through

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Aw, my poor dog is going to get his shots today and it's his birthday lol. I can't help but have the song Move Along by All American Rejects stuck in my head. That's how I got the title for this chapter hehe, I hope you enjoy it I had fun writing it. I'll be posting the next chapter after I'm done writing it.

* * *

**Move Along, Just To Make It Through**** - Chapter 19**

X

X

X

"I mean she will be dressed in a beautiful white gown can you imagine how beautiful the princess will look?" Yuka said, at the moment, Kagome and her friends were at WacDonalds eating lunch like they always have.

Kagome ate a french fry and didn't bother to listen to Yuka who was talking about the wedding that was going to happen in the afternoon.

"Oh no, guys shouldn't we go home and pack? We have to go and catch our flight, if we miss it, we won't be able to go with the rest of the class to go to Paris. Can you believe it? I'm so excited," Ayumi said looking at her wristwatch.

"You are right, Kagome did you get your things ready?" Eri asked her. Kagome looked up from her burger and french fries to look at her.

"Yeah, I did, mama is pretty worried about me going, but I'm pretty happy that we are going to Paris," Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Hey are you okay? The last few days have been difficult for you and you seem to be depressed about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Ayumi asked her with a concerned look. Kagome waved her off and laughed,"I'm fine, I'm not depressed about anything. Really guys, does this look like a unhappy girl?"

Kagome placed on one of her happy smiles, but as hard as she tried, they weren't fooled. "If you say so," Eri said eating her burger.

The girls finished with their food and walked out. "We'll meet you at the airport Kagome," her three friends said as they waved goodbye to her and walked away.

"Alright!" Kagome said and walked her way home.

"Yes Sho, today is the royal wedding of Princess Kikyo and Prince Inuyasha, oh look and I heard that she is dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown there is," a news reporter said on the tv she was seeing that was being displayed in a store.

Kagome shook her head, _There's nothing that's holding me here except for my family. But mama said that they'll just be fine, but...Inuyasha, _She could see that her vision was getting blurry. In frustration, she wiped them away and continued on to her home.

It wasn't that of a long walk at all. "I'm home!" she shouted as she entered her house. Her mother popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled,"Welcome home dear."

"Mom, I should get going, my plane leaves in an hour and my friends must be waiting for me," Kagome told her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded,"I understand," she said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Aw, sis are you leaving now?" Souta said with a sad look. Kagome nodded and walked over to him,"Promise me you won't give mom a hard time."

"Hey, I'm not a bad kid." "I know, but with your soccer ball you end up destroying some things in the yard," Kagome told him.

Souta rubbed his neck in guilt,"Yeah, but you wait and see I'll be a famous soccer player one day."

"Don't worry, I know you will. Just take care of mama and grandpa, you'll be the big boy in the house." Souta nodded at his sister's words when she retrieved her luggage.

"Tell grandpa I said bye. I love you," Kagome said, walking out the door. Mrs. Higurashi waved goodbye with tears in her eyes and Souta waved bye with a smile on his face.

xxxx

"Wow, you look beautiful my sweet daughter," Kikyo's mother said smiling down at her daughter. Kikyo gave her a smile and a thank you. She looked over to Inuyasha's sister-in-law who was looking out the window.

"Rin, is everything okay?" Kikyo asked her. "Everything is just fine. You look great."

"Great," Kikyo's mother scoffed,"Is that all you have to say? My daughter looks amazing."

"Mother," Kikyo said to her. "What? She just said you look great, that isn't something to fit your quality," her mother retorted.

Rin sighed and shook her head,"I don't know how I'm suppose to deal with this at family parties," she muttered. Rin did not like Kikyo's mother, not one bit, neither did Izayoi, but they had to deal with it.

"Don't mind my mother," Kikyo said as her mother left the room. "Rin, I know you don't want me to get married. The truth is that I-"

"Kikyo, it's time," her father came into the room and extended his hand to her.

Kikyo walked over to him, looking over her shoulder to Rin who gave her a curt nod.

Sango and Miroku were walking behind the human royal family as they were walking to where the wedding was being held.

"I don't like this at all," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Neither do I. But there is nothing we can do. Let's just all move along. We can make it through. I hope Inuyasha has a happy life with her," Miroku retorted.

"I doubt that," Sango whispered.

The wedding began, the bridesmaids of the Queen's choosing, walked down the aisle first.

Inuyasha was standing on the right side of the altar, he watched her enter but he couldn't believe his eyes at first was it Kikyo that was walking down the aisle to him or was it.. _Kagome.._He shook his head as Kagome's face turned into Kikyo as she walked down the aisle and was now standing next to him.

The priest began to say his words and then he landed on the part where if anyone were to object, to speak now. Everything was quiet and everyone was looking at the royal couple.

"Well then let's-"

"Oh kami forgive me but, I object this wedding," Rin said standing up from her seat. Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself and watched his wife as she stood up with a serious look on her face. Izayoi nodded and stood up as well.

"The same goes for me, my son will not be marrying your daughter Hikari," Izayoi said looking at Kikyo's mother who had a baffled expression.

"What is going on here?" Hikari said gapping at Izayoi. "Of course Kikyo is going to marry Inuyasha and they will get married whether you protest, isn't that right Inuyasha...Wait, where did he go," Hikari, Kikyo's mother, said as she looked to the altar to find the groom missing.

Kikyo smiled and Rin and Izayoi,"He left. It seems that there is someone else that was meant to have a happy ever after."

Rin and Izayoi exchanged looks and their faces brightened as they walked over to Kikyo,"Has he gone to Kagome?"

"Yes, I told him where she lived. He's on his way now," Kikyo said.

"What is going on here? Who is Kagome, Kikyo what have you done. This wasn't suppose to happen, I know what's good for you and you were suppose to marry-" Hikari was cut off by her.

"Enough, I don't want to hear you saying what is good for me. I have my own life. I make my decisions on who I want to marry. Mother, I don't need you to control my life, I just want to be free," Kikyo said angrily.

Hikari gasped at her daughter and looked over to her husband. "Darling, we never gave her a chance to make up her mind. She knows what's best for her," Hisashi, Kikyo's father, said to his wife.

Hikari sighed and looked at Kikyo,"For now, you make your own decisions. I'm sorry my dear daughter." Kikyo nodded and smiled at her mother, she looked over to the door of the church and smiled.

_You better go get her Inuyasha. Have a happy life, she is the only one that will make you happy. You can now move along, and make it through your life with Kagome by your side. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

I liked this chapter. I'm still listening to the song, does anyone have a cure for a song being stuck in your head? Oh and do you guys want and epilogue? Tell me and I'll make it happen!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Preview - **_Come Back Into My Life Again_

Inuyasha has went after Kagome and Kikyo retells her parents about the switch she and Kagome did. Inuyasha finds out that Kagome has left to Paris, by her mother. Will this story have a happy ending? Find out soon in the last chapter of In Another's Place.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	20. Come Back Into My Life Again

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Here it is...the last chapter. Oh my goodness, have you guys ever heard First Love from the Inuyasha soundtrack? I absolutely love that song and now I got a music box that plays it kyaaaa I love it so much, I feel like crying. It's the only song I can play on the piano. I'm such a baby, *sweatdrop* I cried when I was listening to the music box version while I read this chapter. So you better enjoy this chapter. For those who wanted an epilogue, you'll be getting one! *smiles*

* * *

**Come Back Into My Life Again** - **Chapter 20, Final. **

X

X

X

"Where is...oh there she is, Kagome!" the said girl was holding a carry on bag, a black jacket, black skirt and red shirt and a black beret. Kagome smiled at her friends,"Hey guys, boy, it sure is crowded here isn't it."

"It sure is. We have to go now, they are calling," Eri said. Kagome nodded and her friends went first.

"Last calling for Paris, France flight 157. Last call," the attendant said.

"Aren't you coming?" Ayumi said to Kagome, she was facing the crowd of people going to other flights, opposite where she was suppose to enter.

Kagome's eyes scanned the area, she felt like someone was going to come. Yet, there was no one calling her name. she shook her head at the incredulous idea and followed Ayumi, giving her plane ticket to the attendant.

"Have a nice flight," the woman said, the two girls nodded and thanked her as they went inside.

"There you guys are, we thought you weren't coming inside," Yuka said. "Kagome was the one standing there, were you waiting for someone Kagome?" Ayumi said.

Kagome looked at her friends and shook her head,"No. I wasn't expecting anyone to show up. Let's get going." The four girls walked onto the plane and looked for their seats.

"I think you sit three rows behind us Kagome," Eri said looking at her seat number.

"Yeah, Eri is right. That's too bad, I hope no kid kicks the back of your seat though," Yuka joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled,"I'll be fine. I just hope you are right Yuka," she stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"See after the flight Kagome," they said and sat down on their seats.

Kagome waved and looked at her ticket and the numbers under the overhead bins for the carry-on bags. "21c...21c...21...c," she found it, but some man was blocking her way. It was like eighty degrees outside and the poor guy had a hat, a thick coat and shades.

He placed his carry-on bag in the bin and stood there, he must have known that she was the one sitting next to the window. Kagome quickly placed hers and sat down to let him sit. She sighed and placed her cheek on the palm of her hand, her elbow on the armrest of the seat. Her window was closed and she noticed that all the other ones were open.

"It'll take about thirteen hours to get there," the man said to her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she nodded instead.

"You know what, I can't wait until it's night time," he continued, Kagome nodded again and fiddled with her fingers.

For some reason she had to ask,"Why is that?"

"When we are in the air, it's like a ferris wheel, we are closer to the stars, or so that's what someone told me before." Kagome gasped and her heart skipped a beat, she remembered, that night at the carnival.

_"You want to go there?" he asked her. "Come on, it'll be fun, we can see the whole city and it'll feel like we are closer to the stars when we are at the top," she told him. _

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking to the man next to her who took off his shades to reveal the most amazing golden color in the universe.

"Kagome, I was a stupid idiot when I told you to leave," he said to her. She bit the bottom of her lips as he continued. "You know when I was standing at the altar, all I could think about is you. I thought of you...of you walking down the aisle and walking your way to me."

Kagome saw her vision blur, but she didn't cry at all, she wanted to scream at him for what he did, but his words were what held her in place.

"What I want to say is that, will you come back into my life again?" he said. Kagome reached for his hand and he looked into her eyes,"Never in a million years will I say no."

Inuyasha grinned as she hurled herself into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist, as she sat on his lap. They did care about the audience they had or the flashing cameras of people saying it was Prince Inuyasha. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb and brought her in for a sweet kiss. But it ended from the interruption from the captain.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, would the girl in seat 21c open her window and look outside."

Kagome was the one that pulled away and gapped with her eyes wide,"Is that Miroku?" she said with a laugh.

"Can you believe that the guy can fly this damn thing. You better do what he says though," Inuyasha said. Kagome tilted her head in confusion, then shrugged and brought the shade up so that she can see outside.

Standing below, was Inuyasha's mother, father, Rin and even Sesshoumaru. Her mother, grandfather and brother all standing together. Behind them, there stood Kikyo standing along Houjo in a tight embrace.

Kagome covered her mouth,"Did you plan all of this? How did you even know I was even going to Paris?" she asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled,"Right when I left the altar, Kikyo told me where you lived. I ran as fast as I could. Your mother told me you were going to Paris, the flight number. I took a cab and told him to step on it-"

"You idiot."

"I'm your idiot and don't interrupt me wench." "I see we are still on that," Kagome smiled, he gave her a look and she held her hands up,"Okay continue dog boy."

"You were with your friends, they are chatty girls ya know and I paid for my seat and asked the flight attendant were you sat so I can surprise you and now you are here with me."

"You, Inuyasha are the most stubborn man I know and love."

"Good cause I ain't saying any more gushy stuff to you," Inuyasha said stubbornly, looking at the crowd of people staring at them.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Damn right," he said, kissing her once more for a few seconds then pulling away. Kagome laughed and looked out the window, everyone was saying goodbye to them.

"This has got to be the weird fairytale ending ever," she muttered. "Women, it ain't over yet," Inuyasha said.

"Yup," she placed her head on his shoulder and smiled a genuine smile,"It isn't, we are far from it."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'll be posting the epilogue later today. I have to go to dinner with the family and I have to go like right now. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good. I'll make it up to you in the epilogue.

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	21. A New Kind Of Fairytale Ending, Epilogue

**In Another's Place**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is the average school girl. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. Kikyo starts to feel normal and falls for Houjo. Kagome has to deal being a princess and her "fiancé" who she is also starting to have feelings for. What will happen when things fall into the hands of another's place?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow, it only took me one month to complete this story. This story was by far the fastest story I updated for. Thank you to every reader who has stuck with me on it, you should get awards for that. If there was some way I could do that, you will get it. But for now you get thumbs up and making me happy, you know I like to read stories from my reviewers, so if you write a story and want me to read it I will. I love to hear from you guys, and now go ahead and read the epilogue.

* * *

**A New Kind of Fairytale Ending**

-x-

"Oh kami oh kami oh kami," Rin said rushing Kagome to the car. It's six years since the day when Kagome and Inuyasha left for Paris, they returned three months and they have been together ever since.

"Is it time?" Izayoi questioned walking down the steps of the castle and running to the girls. Rin nodded and she went back inside to go get her phone and call Inuyasha, a few minutes later she came out with Sango along with her.

"Is he coming? Where is he?" Kagome said breathing in slowly and out, her forehead was getting a little sweaty and her hands were clutched on the sides of her stomach.

Rin panicked and nodded gradually to the expecting mother,"Y-Yes, he is, but he's stuck in traffic." Kagome groaned in frustration and placed her head back on the seat.

"Rin..." Kagome trailed on. "What, is everything okay? Are you feeling sick or something. Should I get you a bottle of water?" Rin asked, she was nervous about Kagome's condition, being in labor and all.

"Are we moving?" Kagome asked,"I don't feel the car moving at all."

Rin's eyes widened and Izayoi shook her head and smiled.

"Hospital. Hospital, right! I'm on it!" Rin shouted and closed the door, half running and walking to the driver's seat. "Oh kami, why did I have to wear heels today," Rin said and she finally started the car.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back,"You are doing just fine, just breathe. Stay calm, don't worry Inuyasha will be waiting for us there."

"I am breathing...Where the hell is he!" Kagome seethed and looked at her.

Sango jumped at her burst out. "I'm sure he's at the hospital right now...right Izayoi," Sango said looking at Izayoi with a look that said, 'Help me'.

"She is right," Izayoi said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome weakly smiled back and panted for air and did the breathing exercises.

It took three stops, ten of Kagome's yelling's, one Izayoi telling Rin to speed up. Then one Rin screaming why the hell made her think of putting on heels and Sango screaming for everyone to be quiet because there was a pregnant woman in the car, until they arrived at the hospital.

"We are here, are you doing-" Sango stopped talking when Kagome raised her hand and used her finger's to do the number one.

"I am not. Okay, I'm having a baby here. Where is my husband when you need him. I swear if he is not here in five minutes I'm going to kill him in his sleep," Kagome screamed in pain.

"How are those hormones going there Kagome," Miroku said, he came in his own car as he was left alone in the castle without anyone saying anything to him just until a few minutes ago when Sango called him as they drove to the hospital.

Kagome glared harshly at Miroku and he hid behind Sango.

"Miroku, it's best not to anger a pregnant woman when she is in labor, before she rips your head off," Izayoi said as they walked through the entrance of the hospital.

Kagome sat on a wheel chair and continued on breathing. "Oh my, you're," the lady behind the desk said as Izayoi walked up to her as she strolled Kagome who was still breathing heavily.

"Yes I know. My daughter-in-law is expecting my grandchild now and-"

The lady nodded and gave one of those glares at Kagome. From that point Kagome knew she was one of _those_ girls. Six years ago many girls were happy that Inuyasha did not get married to Kikyo, the girls thought that they might be one of the lucky ones. Then their hopes and dreams came crashing down when they heard that he was going to propose to Kagome when she graduated from high school.

"I'll see what I can do for her...highness," the lady spat looking at the computer. "Just in luck, Room 204 is where you'll be having the baby. Have a nice day."

Kagome's jaw dropped as Sango quickly rolled her to the elevator. "D-Did you just see that?"

"See what Kagome?" Rin asked her.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't see. She...she, ow ow ow. Contraction, very painful," Kagome said, breathing slowly in and out.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, they all walked inside, besides the new expecting mother who was brought in by her wheel chair.

"Wait, can you hold the doors for a second," a man's voice said, wheeling a woman to the elevator.

Kagome's eyes widened and noticed the woman in the wheel chair, both of them gasped.

"Kikyo."

"Kagome."

"Izayoi, Sango, Rin," Kikyo said looking at the woman standing there.

"Houjo," Kagome said, staring at the man that has matured from that kind and sweet teen.

"Kagome, nice to see you," Houjo said.

"Um, no one seemed to mention a Miroku, but I see that everything is well...awkward,"Miroku said pressing the button as Houjo wheel Kikyo in and went up to the floor.

"You're on the second floor too," Kikyo said.

Sango scratched her head and muttered an,"Well I'll be damned," as they got off the elevator. "Let me guess, your room is next to mine," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Kikyo said, smiling back.

"Kagome," they heard a new voice and both girls turned to see a out of breath Inuyasha.

He went over and kissed Kagome on her forehead, but that gave her the chance to grab his shirt and shake him madly,"You are late. Where the hell were you!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened,"My father wanted me to get something for the baby and...Kikyo and who are you?" Inuyasha said, noticing Kikyo sitting there with a grin and Houjo with a nervous look.

"Inuyasha great to see you. The world is small don't you think, this is my husband, Houjo," Kikyo told him.

"Honey, you bought the car seat I told you to get did you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha gapped,"Car seat?"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Kikyo said, letting out a small laugh but then an ow at the close contraction.

"Yes the car seat," Kagome seethed.

"You should have gotten the car seat Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to Kikyo, back and forth and then at Miroku who did a pistol with his fingers and creating it as if he were to say,"Shoot me."

Both women were talking at the same time that drove him mad,"Damn it, one pregnant woman at a time for Kami sake. Houjo, take Kikyo into her goddamn room. Miroku can you get me a damn car seat. And-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Wha..what," Inuyasha said, not knowing that everyone was staring at him with open mouths.

"I'm having a baby can you be a little more nicer please I...I'm terrified and I-" a man was walking around with a slice of something. "Oh I'd definitely look forward to eating a piece of cake," Kagome cried.

Izayoi laughed and patted her son's back,"It's the hormones. Don't worry dear."

Inuyasha nodded and strolled Kagome into the room. "Sweet, I'm sorry that I got you mad," Kagome said. "It's alright, I'm not mad just a little edgy about the baby thing. I'm nervous," Inuyasha told her.

"You're nervous." Inuyasha noticed the change in her voice and it was harsh. "I'm having something pop out of me. I'm scared out of my mind you don't have any idea how much it hurts. You try having a baby."

He nodded and held her hand,"It's not possible. Just breath."

"I am breathing!"

Sango winced as she and Rin were standing outside. "This is better than reality tv I am telling you," Rin said with a laugh. Sango looked at her incredulously. "What it's true?"

Hours passed and they all waited. It seemed forever, but when the nurses came in and said it was time for Kagome to have the baby, everyone but Inuyasha left the room as they all wished her best wishes.

"Okay are you ready now and push," the nurse said.

Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome as sweat formed on her forehead and he held her hand. "Good good, one more time," the nurse said. Inuyasha was smiling at Kagome who pushed one final time until the room filled with the noise of a baby crying.

Kagome laughed weakly and smiled as they cleaned their child and bundled it with blankets, the nurse passed the baby over to Kagome's waiting arms.

"It's a baby girl, congratulations," the nurse said. Kagome panted and looked at the baby in her arms as Inuyasha stood by her. She had a ruffle of black hair, and two little triangle ears. When she opened her eyes, they were bright gold like her father's.

"She is beautiful just like her mother," Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted,"I look like a disaster, but it doesn't matter now. I'm a mom, you're a dad now Inuyasha. We are parents," Kagome said.

Inuyasha kissed the top of his wife' head,"I love you."

Kagome smiled and let out a sigh,"I love you too." Their child cooed and the two new parents laughed. "Hi there, are you trying to say hello," Kagome said in a baby voice.

"Do you have a name yet?" the nurse asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from their daughter and nodded then gazing back to their child,"Welcome to the world Kimiko Ai Takahashi. Our new kind of fairytale ending."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I had so much fun writing this story, I will like to thank every single reader, but I'll give you hugs and cookies and computer awards saying your amazing. I'm glad that you guys liked it or loved it, I'm off to write my other stories. *Exits the A/N with the song Find My Way by The Gabe Dixon Band shouting "Goodnight everybody!"*

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
